HEUREUX A JAMAIS
by Falyla
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. TRADUCTION de Juliatheyounger. Partie 4/4 en ligne. Suite de SUNRISES. Slash HPxSS. Harry et Severus vivent une relation cachée de tous. Comment l'annoncer à leur entourage? Pourront-ils enfin être heureux à jamais?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original :** Happily ever after

**Auteur :** Juliatheyounger

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Paring **: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Warning :** Nouveau(velle) lecteur(trice) qui atterrit sur cette page par hasard, soit conscient(e) que **ceci est une histoire yaoï, ce qui implique des relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Homophones de tout poil, ceci n'est pas pour vous, passez votre chemin !**

**Rating:** Hum… Q, peut-être ? D merci à Ivrian pour ce drôlissime jeu de mot qui mérite largement d'être repris. Non, sans déconner, cette fic est l'une des plus explicites qu'il m'ait été donné de traduire – Sunrises n'était déjà pas prude – donc **Rating M** **pour langage cru et scènes de sexe sont extrêmement graphiques.**

Mon conseil : ne lisez pas ce texte au boulot, l'accès à une douche serait gravement compromis… Vous voilà prévenu(e)s !

**État de la traduction** : terminée.

**Sommaire**** :** Suite de Sunrises. Harry Potter est retourné à Poudlard après la défaite de Voldemort pendant l'été. Severus Snape occupe enfin le poste convoité de professeur de DCFM même si Harry travaille avec lui en tant qu'assistant. Ils ont tous deux quelques problèmes à résoudre mais ils ne résistent pas aux sentiments qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre.

A la fin de Sunrises, la petite conversation utile d'Albus fait comprendre à Severus qu'il n'a pas à craindre d'être avec Harry.

**Heureux à jamais**

**Partie 1/4**

– Ginny pense que Harry voit quelqu'un.

Ron replia le morceau de parchemin et le lança en direction de Hermione. Cela provoqua l'effet désiré et, pour quelques secondes, elle leva son nez du livre qu'elle lisait.

– Vraiment ? Qui ? Eddie Conventius ? demanda–t–elle, sans prendre la lettre.

Ron haussa les épaules.

– Chais pas. Elle dit juste qu'il se balade tout le temps avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Et non, j'ai pas dit à Ginny que Harry était gay, je suis pas complètement insensible.

En fait, Ron était un peu ennuyé d'apprendre par sa sœur que Harry voyait quelqu'un. Hermione lui adressa un sourire approbateur puis retourna à son livre. Ron réprima un soupir et pivota vers la télévision que le père de Hermione leur avait donnée pour qu'il puisse s'occuper pendant qu'elle étudiait. Officiellement, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble mais Ron passait plus de nuits là que dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Neville. Ron avait étonnamment bien pris la télévision et avait décrété que l'Etude des Moldus aurait été sacrément plus facile si on leur avait permis de la regarder plutôt qu'écouter un sorcier du nom de Gordon Ramsey – que personne ne connaissait – leur expliquant comment nettoyer une putain de cuisine. En cet instant, cependant, il n'y avait rien que Ron comprit assez pour apprécier alors il fit venir à lui un parchemin et une plume de la pile des fournitures de Hermione et commença à écrire quelques lettres.

**OOO**

Harry donna une petite friandise au hibou et le renvoya avant de bondir à nouveau dans le lit à côté de Severus pour ouvrir sa lettre.

– Je vais aller à Pré–au–Lard dimanche – Ron et 'Mione me rendent visite, dit–il à mi–chemin de sa lecture. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose de là–bas ?

C'était la façon qu'avait trouvé Harry pour annoncer à Severus qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, même s'il aurait aimé le faire.

Severus s'étira paresseusement avant de se déplacer vers Harry pour prendre sa demi érection dans sa bouche. Harry laissa échapper un soupir appréciateur et continua à lire sa lettre tandis que Severus avalait son pénis maintenant complètement érigé.

– Arthur a eu une autre promotion, ajouta Harry en écartant un peu les jambes, les doigts de pieds recroquevillés.

Severus grogna puis retira sa bouche du sexe de Harry. Il prit la lettre de ses mains et la jeta de côté.

– Tourne–toi.

Harry s'exécuta. Severus prit un pot de lubrifiant et se mit à le caresser d'une façon qui faisait rougir Harry d'une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'embarras.

– Ron me disait que…

Harry s'interrompit là parce que Severus s'était redressé et avait fermement enfoncé son sexe en lui. Il entendit sa voix basse et profonde à son oreille.

– A moins que Mr Weasley ne t'ait donné des conseils sur comment prendre gentiment ma queue pour te défoncer le cul, je suggère que nous ne discutions pas de lui pour l'instant.

Harry ricana.

– Oh, mais il l'a fait, il m'a dit de la prendre _très_ gentiment et durement.

Harry haleta un peu tandis que Severus lui donnait une poussée expérimentale.

– Aahh… Ouais, comme ça.

En fait, ce n'était pas un mensonge complet. Ron, avec son tact habituel et subtil, lui avait écrit pour lui demander s'il avait déjà trouvé un copain et qu'en tout cas, il l'espérait, pas qu'il voulait en entendre parler, merci bien.

Severus s'enfonça en lui encore une fois

– Comme ça ?

Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes et leva ses hanches pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Son pénis se frotta agréablement contre le matelas à chaque poussée.

– Exactement… comme… ça. Il… a… été… très… explicite.

– En effet, fit Severus, ralentissant ses hanches un instant. Il t'a dit combien de temps je devais te baiser ?

– Oh, seulement jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher, rétorqua Harry.

Comme Severus ne bougeait plus, il commença à bouger en arrière, enfonçant en lui la dure longueur en tressaillant un peu.

– Je vois, répliqua Severus d'une voix qui semblait légèrement étranglée. Et bien, je vais faire de mon mieux afin d'exaucer les vœux de Mr Weasley.

Et il se mit à pilonner Harry profondément, en lentes poussées jusqu'à ce que ce dernier gémisse et halète et qu'il ne puisse se retenir plus longtemps de prendre en main son propre sexe, tandis que Severus jurait et jouissait en lui. L'orgasme de Harry le terrassa et il s'écroula, sans force, sous Severus. Il resta étendu là un moment, profitant de la manière dont les doigts de Severus traçaient de petits motifs sur le haut de son bras alors qu'il soufflait lourdement contre son cou.

Malheureusement, c'était jeudi et ils devaient se lever cinq minutes plus tard.

**OOO**

Ça avait été un week–end parfait. De longues semaines auparavant. Le week–end après que Severus avait retrouvé Harry près du lac et lui avait avoué qu'il le désirait. Tout un week–end que Snape et lui avaient passé au lit ou cloîtrés dans la chambre de Snape, excepté les dix minutes du dimanche matin quand Harry s'était tiré du lit pour aller dire aux élèves qui attendaient leur retenue qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire qu'à perdre son temps à les surveiller récurer des chaudrons. En guise de punition, il leur donna à rendre pour lundi, un essai d'une trentaine de centimètre avec pour sujet « Pourquoi se comporter comme un crétin en classe de potions est une mauvaise idée ». Ensuite, il était retourné au lit et permis à Severus (en qui il n'avait que moyennement confiance pour parler poliment aux étudiants) de le déshabiller à nouveau.

C'était la première fois que Harry se baignait avec quelqu'un d'autre, il y prit beaucoup de plaisir, si on excluait le début emprunté alors qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux dans l'eau dans un enchevêtrement de membres heurtés. En fait, c'était aussi une première pour Harry de faire l'amour dans une baignoire.

Harry apprit beaucoup de choses durant ce week–end. Il apprit quelle texture avaient les cheveux de Snape quand ils étaient fraîchement lavés et presque secs tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à côté du feu, enveloppés de leur robe de chambre. Harry apprit qu'il aimait le vin rouge, particulièrement après l'amour, devant un bon feu.

Il apprit aussi que Snape était chatouilleux des pieds et derrière les genoux et plutôt sensible en bas du dos.

Il apprit que Snape pouvait le faire rire.

Puis le lundi était arrivé comme c'était le cas habituellement, juste après le dimanche.

Ce n'était pas que tout tourna brusquement mal dans cette nouvelle et fragile relation qu'ils avaient développée. Non, c'était juste qu'il y avait trop de choses auxquelles ils devaient penser et faire, alors il n'y eut plus d'autres week–ends aussi parfaits. L'année scolaire était déjà bien entamée et, entre l'arbitrage du Quidditch, l'enseignement, la surveillance des retenues, les heures de repas et les réunions du personnel, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps libre à Harry, ni pour lui–même, ni pour Snape. Alors, s'ils voulaient se voir pour une géniale partie de jambes en l'air – ou un petit coup vite fait – ils devaient s'arranger entre les détentions, les corrections et la surveillance de Maison.

Tandis que la pression de l'année scolaire commençait à avoir un impact sur les étudiants, les fonctions de Snape en tant que responsable de la Maison Serpenatrd augmentèrent proportionnellement. Harry se mit à éprouver du ressentiment pour chaque coup hésitant frappé à la porte de leur bureau, particulièrement parce que ça signifiait habituellement qu'il devait s'absenter pour une bonne demi–heure. Snape était vraiment très consciencieux dans sa tâche de directeur de Maison. Il avait toujours assez de temps pour discuter des problèmes importants – ses élèves n'étaient pas assez stupides pour l'importuner avec des problèmes qui ne l'étaient pas – c'était probablement pourquoi il prenait chacune de ses visites extrêmement sérieusement. Harry était stupéfait de découvrir que Snape prenait sincèrement soin des étudiants de sa Maison, de manière sévère et partiale. Snape n'était pas si partisan de Serpentard pour les apparences. Ce que Snape ressentait à propos des Serpentard, tout comme Harry pour Gryffondor, n'aurait pas dû le surprendre et pourtant, c'était le cas.

Harry l'observa depuis le lit tandis que Severus enfilait sa robe de chambre et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il savait qu'il ne verrait plus Severus seul à seul de toute la journée jusqu'au soir et il dût résister à l'impulsion de le suivre. A la place, il rassembla le drap autour de lui et enserra l'oreiller en attendant.

Lorsque Severus émergea de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée sur ses hanches minces, Harry sauta du lit et s'y précipita. Il se doucha rapidement et ensuite s'assura d'être le premier à quitter la chambre, ainsi il n'aurait pas à sortir pour découvrir que Snape était parti ou pire, le voir le quitter.

Harry ignorait quand la vision du départ de Severus avait commencé à le gêner. Mais ça l'ennuyait maintenant. Enormément.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu si dingue à ce propos. Cet homme passait chaque nuit avec lui, lui donnait tout, l'embrassait dès que l'occasion se présentait, manifestait très clairement qu'il était fou de lui mais Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter de le laisser hors de sa vue.

Ça le rendait nerveux et lui donnait un inconfortable sentiment de creux à l'estomac. Ce qui était un peu difficile étant donné que Harry aurait vraiment préféré ne pas avoir à participer aux cours de DCFM de Snape des élèves plus âgés. Pas seulement parce que ça signifiait beaucoup de travail puisqu'il devait déjà enseigner aux 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année – des classes que Snape lui laissait gérer de manière indépendante maintenant – et aux 4ème année Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. En plus, Snape n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide avec les aînés mais il avait aussi découvert qu'il n'aimait voir Severus se transformer en Professeur Snape, le Sarcastique Salopard Aux Cheveux Gras. Bien qu'il commençât à détecter de l'humour dans certains de ses commentaires coupants, il pouvait voir comment étaient traités les élèves, c'était toujours tellement incisif et maintenant qu'il… ressentait… ce qu'il ressentait pour Severus, il ne voulait pas le voir faire des choses qui le rendaient détestable aux yeux des autres.

Cependant, Harry devait l'admettre, Snape n'était pas aussi con en classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il l'était en Potions. Et, tandis que l'année scolaire se poursuivait et que les frictions entre élèves qui avaient suivi la guerre se calmaient, la partialité de Snape envers Serpentard devint moins ouverte et Harry vit même quelques Serpentard perdre des points – une fois ou deux – eh bien évidemment, ils était ensuite totalement honteux d'avoir fait perdre des points à la Maison de Snape.

Après sa douche, Harry quitta Snape toujours en train de s'habiller et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Il se vêtit et tenta de mettre un peu de discipline dans ses cheveux avant de monter pour le petit–déjeuner où il s'assit à côté de Bibine et non à côté de Snape et agit pour tout le monde comme s'il ne venait pas juste d'avoir une fantastique partie de jambes en l'air ce matin–là.

**OOO**

Ginny rejoignit Ron, Hermione, Harry et les jumeaux pour le repas de midi à Pré–au–Lard. Harry était reconnaissant que personne ne lui pose de questions sur sa vie amoureuse. C'était génial de se rapprocher de Hermione et de Ron et de passer du temps avec Ginny sans porter la casquette d'assistant professeur sur la tête les jumeaux étaient là, identiques à eux–mêmes, sauf qu'ils étaient affreusement riches maintenant. Cependant, après le déjeuner, Hermione trouva une excuse pour être seule avec Harry, le traîna dans la librairie tandis que Ron et Ginny se rendaient chez Honeydukes.

– Alors, comment ça va ? demanda–t–elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

Harry sourit.

– Tout va bien.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire – tout se passe bien avec Eddie ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre la dernière fois.

Harry l'avait presque oublié. Ça semblait si loin. Il secoua la tête.

– Non, Eddie et moi, on est juste des amis.

_Définitivement juste des amis_.

En fait, Harry avait plutôt évité Eddie après la crise de jalousie de Severus.

– Oh, il n'y a personne d'autre alors ?

Harry fut incapable de s'empêcher de rougir.

– Il y a quelqu'un ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry rougit encore davantage et décida que mentir par omission était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

– C'est ça.

– Qui c'est ? Je le connais ?

_Ok, maintenant, c'est un mensonge direct_.

– Non et c'est juste encore un peu tôt alors je ne veux pas en parler.

– Mais il est gentil ? Il t'apprécie aussi ?

Harry s'empourpra encore plus et acquiesça.

– Ouais.

– Super ! Oh, Harry, je suis si contente pour toi !

Et Harry se retrouva pris dans une étreinte comme seule Hermione en avait le secret.

– Je suis impatiente de le rencontrer !

Harry n'était pas certain d'être aussi empressé. Il fixa les étagères de livres d'un regard vide, tétanisé par la soudaine horrible notion qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'avouer à ses amis qui était l'homme avec qui il passait toutes ses nuits.

– Oh, Harry, tu devrais prendre ça !

Hermione se tourna et lui tendit un petit volume mince à la couverture rouge vif.

– Le Kama Sutra ? s'étonna Harry.

Il ouvrit le livre et vit l'horrible image d'une sorcière et d'un sorcier se montant l'un sur l'autre dans une variété de positions impossibles, en prenant soin de démontrer comment ils inséraient la pointe A dans la fente B. Harry cligna des yeux et referma le livre.

– Hum… on dirait que c'est pour les couples hétéros.

– Oui, mais tu pourrais y trouver des idées et des astuces.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester et dire que le sexe était vraiment bien mais il y réfléchit à deux fois. Snape n'avait pas exactement eu beaucoup de relations sexuelles et lui non plus, il y avait probablement beaucoup de choses qu'ils ignoraient. Et puis Harry n'était pas toujours à l'aise d'en parler à Severus, même si, les quelques fois où l'avait fait, Snape avait eu l'air d'apprécier.

– Un exemplaire pour les sorciers gays, ce serait bien, fit Harry.

– C'est évident, mais pour une raison ou une autre, je doute que Pré–au–Lard possède une section pour un style de vie alternatif.

Hermione en prit un autre sur l'étagère et le feuilleta rapidement.

– Et celui–là, il pourrait s'appliquer à toi.

Harry consulta la couverture : _**Epicer votre relation**__**par Honoria Fugwiggle**_. Il l'ouvrit au hasard.

– _Le faire pour elle, l'art du cunnilingus_ ? lut–il.

Hermione rosit puis regarda timidement vers Harry.

– Peut–être que je vais le prendre, celui–là.

Ce fut au tour de Harry se sentir ses joues le brûler.

– D'accord. C'est beaucoup trop d'information, merci.

Mais Hermione semblait juste malicieuse. C'est alors que Harry le vit, tout en haut de l'étagère, calé entre _**Le guide des relations conjugales**__**de Lady Crabsley**_ et le livre plutôt épais des _**Potions pour désordres sexuels**_, comme s'il essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer par la clientèle plus prude du magasin _**Le guide utile du sexe pour sorciers gay**_.

Harry le sortit de son rayonnage et le survola. C'était rempli de photos de deux types surexcités en train de démontrer comment ils… oh… Harry fit pivoter le livre, il n'arrivait même à savoir comment ils pouvaient faire ça. Il le ferma et, incroyablement embarrassé, il jeta un œil coupable en direction du comptoir.

– J'en ai trouvé un, marmonna–t–il avant de le jeter dans les mains de Hermione. Bon sang, comment je vais faire pour l'acheter, hein ? Je ne veux pas que tout Pré–au–Lard sache que j'ai ce genre de penchant.

Hermione le regarda rapidement.

– C'est parfait. Je l'achèterai avec le mien. J'en veux d'autres, de toute façon.

Elle dévisagea Harry.

– Pourquoi tu n'irais pas rejoindre Ron ? J'en aurai pour un bon moment.

Harry hocha la tête.

– Merci, fit–il, reconnaissant avant de s'échapper.

Après ce qui lui parut une courte période à parcourir l'étalage de Honeydukes en compagnie de Ron, Hermione réapparut avec un petit sac de livres transformés par magie en format plus pratique. Elle en piocha un et le pressa dans la main de Harry.

– Merci, répéta–t–il, en mettant le livre dans sa poche.

Il tendit quelques pièces à Hermione.

– C'est assez ?

Hermione refusa.

– C'est un cadeau.

– Oh, c'est gentil, déclara–t–il, touché. Alors laisse–moi au moins t'offrir des chocolats.

Hermione secoua la tête.

– Eh, qu'est–ce que tu as fait pour offrir des chocolats à ma petite amie ? demanda Ron avec un sourire.

Il entoura Hermione de son bras et elle lui sourit. Harry sentit un pincement de jalousie car il ne pouvait par faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de tenir son… que de tenir Snape en public. Ils devaient être discrets. Et ça signifiait ne pas se toucher, ne pas s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, aucun signe qui pouvait démontrer qu'ils étaient un couple. Juste une fois, il aurait aimé aller quelque part avec Snape en tant qu'autre chose que son assistant. Mais… Harry savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Il ne pouvait même pas le dire à ses meilleurs amis. Pas uniquement parce que ça pourrait provoquer des problèmes à Snape – Harry savait que ni Hermione ni Ron ne feraient ça – mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas devoir justifier sa relation. En ce moment, c'était uniquement celle de Snape et la sienne et il ne voulait pas la gâcher avec la désapprobation ou les conseils secourables de quiconque.

Quand Harry retourna dans les donjons, Snape travaillait à son bureau. Harry laissa tomber un paquet de serpents à la réglisse sur la table et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre avant que Snape ne puisse répondre, Harry sortit le cadeau de Hermione de sa poche d'un sortilège, lui redonna sa taille originale puis s'assit sur le lit et commença à lire.

Une heure plus tard, il fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. Il leva les yeux et vit Severus adossé au chambranle.

– Comment était ta visite ?

– Bonne, répondit Harry, fermant le livre, couverture cachetée.

– Hum. Pour une fois, je suis remarquablement libre de corrections ce soir mais je vois que tu es occupé.

Harry eut un sourire affecté.

– Non. Ça peut attendre.

Il glissa le livre sous son oreiller.

– Alors qu'est–ce que tu aimerais faire ?

– Je pensais que nous pourrions peut–être dîner dans mes appartements ce soir, juste nous deux.

Harry sourire largement.

– Oh, tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas inviter Rusard ?

– Non. On ne peut pas.

Severus plissa les yeux, affichant un air impatient.

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ? demanda Harry, adorant le regard mauvais que lui lançait Severus.

– Alors tu veux un dîner romantique pour deux ou tu préfères t'asseoir à trois mètres de moi dans le Grand Hall à endurer le regard fixe du Directeur et de ton insupportable petit copain Conventius ?

Harry fit semblant d'y réfléchir et quand Severus fut à deux secondes de tourner les talons et sortir, il se laissa fléchir.

– Un dîner romantique pour deux, ça a l'air bien.

Severus renifla.

– Oh, c'est trop de bonté que tu sois d'accord. On mange dans une demi–heure, ne sois pas en retard.

Harry prit un air contrit. Il se leva et tira Severus vers lui.

– Désolé, dit–il. Je devrai te faire de la lèche plus tard ?

– Tu peux faire mieux, Potter, rétorqua sombrement Severus.

Harry ressentit un inexplicable frisson de convoitise au ton de Severus. Puis Severus le repoussa.

– Dîner. Une demi–heure.

Harry poussa un soupir de désir insatisfait.

– Tu sais que tu vas payer pour ça plus tard ?

– Mr Potter, j'y compte bien, repartit Severus, presque sorti.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois puis alla prendre une douche et s'habiller un peu, après tout, ce n'était pas si souvent que Snape et lui avaient la chance d'avoir un dîner romantique. Et le fait même que Severus emploie le mot _romantique_ avait rendu Harry tout chose.

Peu après – juste le temps d'avaler un menu à trois plats, d'aller dans la chambre à coucher et de se dévêtir – Harry put enfin essayer quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans son nouveau livre. Au début, il avait été un peu… rebuté... par l'idée mais plus il y pensait (dans la douche, au dîner) plus il était à l'aise. Severus, d'un autre côté, n'était pas à l'aise du tout.

– Harry ! s'étrangla Severus sous le choc. Que… Je veux dire… Mais où tu as appris à faire ça ?

Harry fit une pause de sa position entre les jambes de Severus et leva les yeux.

– Je n'ai pas dit d'arrêter.

Harry sourit.

– Tu aimes ça ?

– Oui, oui, j'aime ça.

– Bien, répondit Harry avant de reprendre sa tâche.

– Oh… Mon dieu, Harry…

Severus semblait faire un vaillant effort pour reprendre le contrôle de lui–même.

– Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, sale gamin. Où as–tu appris ça ?

Il vint à l'esprit de Harry que Snape, en bâtard paranoïaque qu'il était, pouvait bien le suspecter d'avoir appris ça d'Eddie.

– Acheté un livre aujourd'hui, riposta Harry.

– Un… Oh, putain… Un livre ?

– Ouais, sur le sexe gay.

– Tu étais en train _d'apprendre_ comment… baiser ?

– Eh bien, je pensais qu'il y avait probablement des choses que j'ignorais.

– Oh, Seigneur… grogna Severus. Ah… Merlin… oui… J'ai toujours dit que tu étais tout à fait capable si tu y mettais du tien.

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il y avait encore plein de choses qu'il voulait tenter. Et, étant donné l'encouragement, il était plus que disposé à s'appliquer.

**OOO**

Severus fit courir ses mains sur une poitrine qui donnait sa définition de la jeunesse et d'un récent entraînement de Quidditch. Les bras musclés fléchirent tandis que Harry se soulevait vers lui, se soulevait encore pour cet exquis et terrible moment alors que Severus frissonnait contre lui, arqué et désireux de tout à la fois. Harry sourit, encore rouge, l'air dévergondé. Cette vision stupéfia Severus qui dut fermer les yeux un instant.

– Ça va ? s'enquit doucement Harry.

– Oui, fit Severus, et c'était vraiment le cas.

Il ouvrit les paupières. Confiance. Adoration. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la combinaison de ses deux sentiments rendait Severus oublieux des choses qui avaient rendu cet acte inconfortable pour lui, ne le rendant que plus désireux de s'y risquer une fois de plus.

Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un énorme sourire, un sourire que Severus mémorisa et remisa au loin parce qu'il lui était tout spécialement adressé, rien que pour lui.

Il y avait beaucoup à dire quand on avait un amant de dix–huit ans, c'est ce que Severus pensait quand Harry lui fit la démonstration de l'énorme capacité de la jeunesse quand, au milieu de leur partie de jambes en l'air, il jouit et recommença en se laissant à peine une seconde de récupération.

Harry avait acheté un livre sur le _sexe_, par Merlin. Ceci les avait déjà conduit à une nouvelle et intéressante expérience, de celle qui provoquait une vague de chaleur sur son visage, à la fois d'embarras et de désir de faire exactement la même chose au petit cul serré d'un certain joueur de Quidditch. Le cul de Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter entre ses cuisses, s'élevant au–dessus de lui, comme un magnifique et terrifiant dieu de la convoitise et du désir aux yeux verts. La beauté d'être en dessous, dans cette position, était que Severus pouvait s'étendre et simplement admirer, se tendre et caresser, tirer Harry vers lui pour l'embrasser, le tenir si près et si serré, observer ses yeux vitreux aux paupières lourdes, étudier son visage. Pendant un effroyable moment, Severus avait été tenté de sonder l'intérieur de l'esprit de Harry – juste pour voir, juste pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait ou pensait en cet instant même. Severus avait eu un mouvement de recul à cette pensée mais, tandis qu'il fixait les yeux trop verts, que ces yeux–là ne quittaient pas les siens et que ses bras l'enveloppaient et que Harry bougeait en lui, Severus se surprit à glisser inconsciemment, à penser le mot _Legilimens_, puis à entrer, à ressentir – il se vit lui–même, lui retournant son regard. Severus recula avec un tressaillement et haleta dans un souffle frémissant. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent puis il se calma. Severus se tendit.

– Tu peux. Ça ne me dérange pas.

– Non… Harry. Je suis… C'est impardonnable. Je n'aurais pas dû…

– T'en fais pas. Juste là…

Et Severus fut embrassé, saisi et baisé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque oublieux, presque, de ce qu'il avait fait.

Plus tard, alors que Severus enlaçait Harry pendant qu'il dormait, il pensa à ce qu'il avait entrevu lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans son esprit. Il s'était vu mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était une version idéalisée de lui–même… Est–ce que c'était comme ça que Harry le voyait ? En avoir connaissance le terrifiait et le réchauffait tout à la fois. Il resta étendu dans le noir pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que finalement le sommeil l'emporte.

**OOO**

Snape fut de mauvaise humeur une plus grande partie de la semaine. Harry fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, en dépit de la terrible et écoeurante sensation qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'il lui aboyait dessus ou disait quelque chose de déplaisant. La partie la plus confiante en lui disait que c'était parce que Serpentard était à la traîne pour la Coupe des 4 Maisons et Gryffondor semblait plus que bien parti pour gagner le match de Quidditch ce week–end. Sa partie la moins confiante qu'il tentait d'ignorer (excepté tard la nuit, quand sa confiance était manifestement endormie et que l'inquiétante et agaçante petite voix se faisait plus forte et plus insistante) lui disait quelque chose d'entièrement différent – une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser, une chose qui provoquait un serrement à l'estomac et lui le rendait désespéré que Snape le touche encore juste une fois de plus, juste pour savoir s'il le désirait encore.

Ils s'assirent en silence, ce vendredi soir. Snape lui avait aboyé dessus une fois encore, ce soir–là et un silence tendu était tombé entre eux. Harry lança un regard furieux à son livre puis le referma sèchement en signe d'irritation.

– Je vais au lit, lâcha–t–il.

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de retourner dans son propre lit, dans sa propre chambre où il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines. Mais ensuite il pensa que Snape se contenterait de rester là les choses ne se rafistoleraient pas et seraient identiques le lendemain. Il jeta une œillade noire vers Snape qui fronçait les sourcils en lisant le texte qu'il avait sous les yeux, ses cheveux gras lui cachaient le visage. L'homme portait encore toutes ses robes et il était une nouvelle fois boutonné jusqu'au cou. Harry ouvrit la bouche, y réfléchit une seconde fois puis se rua dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama, celui–là même qu'il était autorisé à garder dans la chambre de Snape après tout. Il fixa le large lit et n'aima pas l'idée d'y rester seul. Il pivota et vit Snape adossé au chambranle.

Snape se redressa, avança dans la salle de bain et se mit à ôter ses vêtements avec raideur.

– Oh, et puis merde, grommela Harry avant de marcher jusqu'à Snape pour l'attira dans un fier baiser.

Snape laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait à une protestation étouffée avant de répondre avec tout autant de ferveur. Harry se retrouva poussé contre le mur de salle de bain, l'entrejambe de Snape enfoncé contre sa hanche, un genou entre le sien. Des mains fortes ouvrirent le haut de pyjama dans un quelque peu déconcertant bruit de boutons arrachés et de tissu déchiré. Harry grogna et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Snape afin de l'attirer plus près de lui. Ce n'était que friction et pression délicieuse, les paumes de Snape étaient partout sur lui, le souffle brûlant et lourd. Il descendit le pyjama de Harry sur ses hanches et ses fesses et le colla contre le mur avant de le prendre là, avec des grognements rudes, une respiration laborieuse et d'inintelligibles mots.

Ila avaient fini et ne bougeaient pas, Snape pressait toujours Harry contre la paroi. Harry laissa retomber son pied sur le sol et Snape commença à reculer mais Harry l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas que dire ou comment dire ce qu'il ressentait ou comment devenaient les choses entre eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas… dans cette position, alors il ne dit rien et Snape – Severus – lui rendit son baiser.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla, fermement tenu dans les bras de Severus. Il resta étendu là un long moment, savourant le fait d'être enlacé de façon si possessive.

– Pourquoi tu es avec moi ? demanda Severus à voix basse.

Et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

– Parce que c'est ce que je veux, rétorqua–t–il, cherchant désespérément les mots justes, les mots qui répondraient correctement à la question de Snape, les mots qui le maintiendrait serré dans ses bras.

Snape se relâcha pas son emprise. Harry changea de position dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Ses traits étaient fermés.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Harry, cherchant dans les yeux sombres prudemment impassibles.

Le regard de Severus papillonna brièvement devant le visage scrutateur de Harry.

– Rien, Potter.

Harry ne sut que répondre. Et Severus l'embrassa farouchement, avec désespoir.

– Nous avons peu de temps, murmura Harry alors qu'il était poussé sur le dos, ses jambes surélevées et que des doigts lubrifiés s'introduisaient en lui. Le jeu…

– Tais–toi, répliqua Severus en embrassant les lèvres de Harry avant de se glisser dans son corps consentant.

Harry ne pouvait pas tout gérer. Une main sur son sexe et un sexe enfoncé dans les fesses, il se mit à bouger d'avant et arrière entre les deux plaisirs jumeaux, haletant, marmonnant des paroles dénuées de sens. Severus suça son cou et ses oreilles, enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Harry et le baisa durement, en profondes poussées.

– Oh, putain…

Et Severus s'enfonça plus durement comme s'il répondait.

– Je t'en prie. Oh, Severus…

Il répéta son mouvement. Puis :

– Harry.

Alors Harry se rua contre Severus.

– Harry, répéta–t–il encore.

Et encore et encore. Severus scandait « Harry » à chaque poussée. Harry haleta et s'accrocha fermement à lui tandis qu'il jouissait.

Harry le regarda curieusement alors qu'ils retombaient sur le lit, côte à côte. Severus haussa un sourcil.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es tellement pressé de voir Gryffondor perdre un autre match de Quidditch, Potter.

Harry sourit largement, soulagé par le ton léger de Severus.

– Oh, je dois faire erreur. Je pensais que c'était Serpentard qui avait perdu contre Serdaigle le week–end dernier mais je suppose que j'ai mal compris.

– Un pur coup de chance, rétorqua Severus avec un reniflement.

Harry s'étira paresseusement et se colla contre le corps chaud de sexe de Severus, un bras glissé sur lui.

– Un pur coup de génie, riposta Harry.

Severus émit un grognement dégoûté et laissa sa main courir sur le dos de Harry. Ce dernier s'approcha encore un peu.

– Je ne veux pas qu'on se lève.

– Alors, on ne se lève pas.

– Mmmm… quelle agréable idée.

Harry frotta ses pieds contre ceux de Severus. Malheureusement, sa vessie n'était pas d'accord avec cette suggestion. Il tint le plus longtemps possible, savourant la sensation du corps de Severus après l'amour, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il admette sa défaite et sorte du lit en grommelant.

Tandis qu'il se soulageait, le train des pensées de Harry passa plusieurs stations. Il se mit à penser au guide sexuel qu'il avait acheté et plus spécialement aux choses qu'il y avait lues. Peut–être que Severus et lui avaient besoin de s'ouvrir un peu plus. L'anulingus avait été génial et après ça, Severus avait pris plus que jamais du plaisir à être en dessous. Une fois sa tâche terminée, Harry retourna au lit. Severus avait l'air de dormir.

– Va te doucher, Potter, je reste couché, déclara–t–il néanmoins.

Harry émit une série de grommellements et quelques commentaires sur l'âge avancé de certains mais s'exécuta. Severus se levait généralement le premier alors Harry supposait qu'il était juste de le laisser au lit un peu plus longtemps pour une fois. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, Severus se leva et y entra à son tour.

Harry se rendit dans sa propre chambre pour revêtir quelque chose de gryffondoresque pour le match à venir et passa plusieurs minutes à feuilleter le guide sexuel une nouvelle fois. Il s'arrêta à une page qui affichait son titre en caractère gras : _**Jouer un rôle**_.

« _Partagez vos fantasmes_ » lut Harry. « _Métamorphosez–vous afin de représenter votre fantasme favori. En partageant vos désirs les plus intimes, vous deviendrez un couple plus proche et pimenterez votre vie sexuelle._ »

Il parcourut le paragraphe.

- _« Assurez–vous que votre partenaire est à l'aise, parlez–lui de vos fantasmes, essayez un déguisement – et ensuite, soumettez–lui quelques suggestions_ ».

Harry s'interrompit, brusquement très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il referma le livre et se redressa un peu avant d'aller rejoindre Snape.

Severus ricana en voyant Harry.

– Je crois que tu as oublié un endroit. Là, il manque un centimètre carré qui n'est ni rouge, ni or.

Harry sourit largement et examina Severus de haut en bas. Il y avait une petite épinglette grise sur sa robe.

– Et je vois que tu as sorti le grand jeu, cette année.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de faire étalage de mes préférences.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Chacun est libre. Ça ne t'embête pas si je me peins la figure, hein ?

Severus afficha un air dégoûté.

– Mais sois assuré, Potter, que tu ne mettras pas un pied dans ma chambre affublé de toutes ces… friperies.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

– Je suppose que tu devras me les enlever d'abord.

– Potter, j'ai dans l'idée que tu seras tellement dégoûté par la défaite de ta précieuse équipe de Gryffondor aujourd'hui, que tu ne seras pas d'humeur à prendre part à une quelconque… fête après ça.

– Je suis certain que ce ne sera pas un problème, bien que je comprendrais si tu avais besoin de passer ton après–midi à réconforter ta Maison après la pâtée que Gryffondor leur aura infligée.

Severus grogna.

– Toujours optimiste…

L'esprit de Harry établit quelques connexions et une idée en jaillit. Il dévisagea Severus avec son meilleur regard concupiscent.

– Très bien, puisque tu es tellement persuadé que Serpentard résistera mieux d'un flocon de neige en enfer, pourquoi on ne rendrait pas tout ça un petit peu plus intéressant ?

Severus lui jeta une œillade furieuse et agita ses robes.

– Je ne vois pas ce vous voulez dire, Mr Potter.

– Oh, tu sais, faire un pari qui en vaille la peine.

– Je vois. Et qu'est–ce que tu suggères ?

Harry afficha un air narquois.

– Et bien, je ne sais pas. Que dirais–tu que celui qui gagne demande la réalisation de son fantasme ?

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent et il fixa Harry avec méfiance.

– Tu as encore lu ce foutu bouquin.

– Peut–être bien. Ils expliquent que les jeux de rôle ajoutent un peu de piment.

– Du piment ? grogna Snape. Alors maintenant notre vie sexuelle a besoin de piment.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Le sexe est super, tu le sais bien. Je veux juste…

Les yeux de Severus se réduisirent à deux fentes étroites.

– Tu as un petit scénario pervers que tu aimerais me voir jouer, n'est–ce pas ?

Harry rougit.

– Pas pervers.

– C'est ce que c'est, jusqu'à ce que je sois d'accord avec ce gage.

– Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas que Serpentard en est capable ?

Severus le fixa avec hauteur.

– J'espère que vous aimez le fouet et le cuir, Mr Potter, lâcha–t–il en haussant un sourcil avant de tourner les talons. Je te verrai au stade.

Harry déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa brusque érection pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas aussi évidente qu'il la ressentait.

**OOO**

Le match était excitant et bien que Harry fut assis à deux sièges de Snape, avec Eddie et McGonagall, il pouvait toujours maintenir le contact visuel avec Severus, ce dont il ne se privait pas, à chaque fois que Gryffondor faisait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Et Snape s'efforçait de prendre une expression légèrement suffisante lorsque Serpentard dominait Gryffondor. Ce fut un jeu serré et, à la fin, Harry était aussi nerveux qu'excité. Snape et lui se remirent sur leurs pieds avec le reste de la foule, applaudissant leur équipe respective.

Albus se dirigea vers Severus et, juste à ce moment–là, il y eut une accalmie dans le bruit de la foule qui lui permit de saisir quelques mots.

– … bon de voir que vous entrez dans l'esprit du jeu, Severus…

Harry explosa de rire pour ne plus s'arrêter, même quand Snape tourna un regard furieux vers lui et qu'Eddie le dévisagea bizarrement.

Harry ne raconta pas à Eddie ce qui l'amusait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien dit à Eddie de sa vie sexuelle dernièrement. Après la crise de jalousie de Severus, Harry avait décidé que c'était inapproprié et que ça ne valait définitivement pas le risque. Alors, à la place, il se contenta de lancer à Snape une œillade appuyée et le quitta là–dessus, satisfait de voir apparaître deux points subtils sur ses joues.

Gryffondor avait gagné.

Harry attendit un peu en arrière afin que Severus et lui marchent de concert.

– Quand ? s'enquit amèrement Severus.

– Maintenant ?

– J'ai des obligations en tant que responsable de Maison, Potter, tu devras brider ton enthousiasme.

– Quand alors ?

– Dans une heure. Est–ce que je… Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire pour me préparer ?

Harry rosit légèrement.

– Heu… non. Rejoins–moi simplement dans ton… notre bureau.

Severus lui jeta un regard égal.

– Dans une heure, alors.

Harry acquiesça en tentant de ne pas rougir ni bander encore plus.

**À suivre…**

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Faites-moi connaître votre avis en me laissant une review. Merci d'avance.

À la semaine prochaine.

Falyla


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original :** Happily ever after

**Auteur :** Juliatheyounger

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Paring **: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Warning :** Nouveau(velle) lecteur(trice) qui atterrit sur cette page par hasard, soit conscient que **ceci est une histoire yaoï, ce qui implique des relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Homophones de tout poil, ceci n'est pas pour vous, passez votre chemin !**

**Rating:** **M** **pour langage cru et scènes de sexe sont extrêmement graphiques.**

**État de la traduction** : terminée.

**Note de la traductrice**** : **Voilà donc la 2ème partie de cette histoire. C'est toujours aussi chaud cacao… Bonne lecture.

**Heureux à jamais**

**Partie 2/4**

– Potter, non, je ne le fais pas. C'est totalement inapproprié.

Harry se tenait devant la table de travail de Snape, vêtu de son ancien uniforme scolaire, robe et cravate. En fait, ses épaules s'étaient élargies depuis l'année précédente, alors sa chemise et sa robe de sorcier ne lui allaient plus vraiment mais Harry pensa au fait que défaire quelques boutons ne nuisait à l'allure qu'il recherchait.

– Oh, allez, c'est juste un jeu. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment ça aurait été si nous avions baisé au lieu de nous disputer quand j'étais à l'école ?

– Certainement pas.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Et bien, moi, oui. Et comme j'ai gagné, on joue à mon fantasme.

– Potter…

– Juste une fois. Je ne te le redemanderai plus jamais.

– Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'en doute fort.

Harry prit son expression la plus séduisante et Snape leva les yeux au ciel, dégoûté.

– Très bien !

– Professeur Snape, j'ai été très vilain…

Snape se leva brusquement.

– Non. Non, je ne peux pas…

– D'accord, c'est toi qui commences.

Snape jeta un regard furieux à Harry et s'assit une nouvelle fois derrière le bureau. Il s'appuya contre sa chaise, le bout de ses doigts joints et l'examina attentivement. Harry effleura inutilement ses mains sur sa chemise.

– Potter, l'interpella Snape, si lourdement que Harry crut qu'il allait refuser encore une fois de jouer.

Mais Snape se leva et le détailla lentement de haut en bas. Il haussa un sourcil puis marcha autour de lui, s'arrêtant derrière son épaule droite. Harry pouvait sentir son souffle dans son oreille et ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule.

– Il a été reporté à mon attention, Mr Potter, commença Snape d'une voix mortellement basse qui transporta immédiatement Harry en cours de Potions, que vous vous comportiez de façon obscène la nuit, dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry frissonna de délice.

– Oui, Monsieur. Je suis désolé, Monsieur.

– Il a été rapporté à mon attention que vous vous êtes… donné du plaisir… lorsque vous étiez seul au lit, dans votre dortoir.

Snape fit une pause et Harry se tendit, dans l'expectative, sentant son souffle juste à côté de son oreille droite.

– Il a été rapporté à mon attention que vous étiez en train de fantasmer sur _moi_ pendant que vous le faisiez.

Harry faillit craquer et grogna légèrement. La voix de Snape claqua comme un fouet.

– Quelque chose vous amuse, Potter ?

– Non, Monsieur.

Snape ne bougea pas mais il se pencha encore un peu plus et siffla droit dans l'oreille de Harry.

– Un fantasme, Potter ? Vous n'êtes qu'un morveux insolent et pervers qui fantasme sur son Maître de Potions. Je suppose que vous imaginez que c'est _ma_ main qui tient votre queue et qui vous caresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle doit dure et douloureuse puis qui vous refuse la _permission_ de jouir ?

– Oui, Monsieur, souffla Harry.

– Et je suppose que vous croyez intelligent d'imaginer que je suce aussi votre queue ?

– Non, Monsieur.

– Et dans cette obscénité qui est la vôtre, Potter, comment imaginez–vous que je vous prends ? Sur votre bureau, au milieu de la classe, en train de gâcher de bons ingrédients ? Ou sur mon bureau, où je vous aurais ordonné de venir afin d'expliquer votre insolence, peut–être ?

Harry déglutit.

– Réponds–moi, gamin ! siffla Snape, provoquant simultanément un tressaillement et un frisson chez Harry.

– Oui, Monsieur, sur _votre_ bureau, Monsieur.

– Devant toute de la classe, je suppose, ainsi ils pourront tous vous voir prendre ma bite dans le cul.

Harry trembla. Son propre sexe était douloureux et la délicieuse perversité du fantasme que Snape était en train de décrire ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Pas plus que la surprise qui attendait Snape.

– Baissez… votre… pantalon… Potter.

Harry batailla avec sa ceinture et il descendit son pantalon et ses sous–vêtements. Son érection jaillit, parfaitement inspirée.

– A plat ventre sur le bureau, maintenant, Potter.

Harry s'exécuta en s'étendant en travers de la table de travail de Snape, ses robes remontées, ses fesses nues à l'air. Puis il entendit Snape hésiter.

_Oh, alors, il l'avait trouvé_.

– Qu'est–ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry rougit en même temps qu'il se tendit un peu plus. Il espérait que le ton légèrement consterné de Snape faisait partie du rôle. Le livre avait mentionné une chose appelée plug anal. Alors il avait tenté de transformer une ancienne brosse à dent et, après quelques essais, il en avait obtenu un. Il l'avait lubrifié et l'avait inséré plusieurs fois afin qu'il soit complètement écarté. Comme ça, Severus pourrait se montrer un peu plus… spontané. Ça semblait une bonne idée et, en plus, il avait _dû_ attendre une _heure_ entière.

– Un plug anal, Monsieur.

– Mais _qu'est–ce que ça fait dans votre cul_ ?

Harry résista à l'envie de répondre que l'objet ne portait pas ce nom pour rien.

– Je l'y ai mis pour être prêt pour vous.

– Prêt. Pour. Moi.

– Oui, Monsieur.

Harry haleta quand l'objet en plastique fut un peu retiré, l'écartant plus encore tandis que l'extrémité plus épaisse glissait à travers son orifice. Puis Snape le repoussa à l'intérieur.

– Je vois. Efficace, Mr Potter.

La voix de Snape était légèrement étranglée. Harry s'agrippa au bureau plus fermement, essayant de s'empêcher d'attraper son pénis ou de ruer contre la table.

– Tu ne l'avais pas, hum, en toi pendant le match, n'est–ce pas ?

– Non, répliqua Harry.

Et comme ils étaient en train de sortir de leur rôle, il ajouta :

– Monsieur.

– Espèce de sale petit pervers, assis en cours avec cette _chose_ dans le cul. Est–ce que vous rêvez que c'est ma queue qui est plantée dans votre honteux petit cul serré ?

– Oui, Monsieur. Mais il n'est pas aussi gros que vous, Monsieur.

– Pas aussi gros, Potter ? Et comment savez–vous ça ? Est–ce que vous m'avez _espionné_ sous la douche, avec votre satanée cape d'invisibilité ?

– Non, Monsieur… Je veux dire, oui, Monsieur.

– Alors quoi, Potter, c'est oui ou non ?

Le ton de Snape était aussi mordant qu'un fouet. Harry sentit délicieux un picotement de désir/crainte lui remonter la colonne vertébrale.

– Oui, Monsieur, je vous ai observé sous la douche, Monsieur. Je vous ai vu vous masturber, Monsieur. J'ai imaginé que je m'étais mis à genoux pour vous sucer, Monsieur.

– Et qu'as–tu imaginé d'autre, espèce de gamin dégoûtant ?

– Vous me baisiez, Monsieur, dans le cul, avec votre queue.

Le plug anal fut instantanément enlevé de Harry et il sentit une autre chose lui presser durement les fesses.

– C'est ça votre fantasme, Potter ?

– Oui, Monsieur.

– Votre fantasme est que je vous baise dans le cul ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

Et la préparation prouva son utilité, parce Snape s'enfonça durement en Harry en une seule poussée.

– Comme ça, Potter ? grommela–t–il entre ses dents serrées.

– Oui, Monsieur, haleta Harry, entièrement rempli, les terminaisons nerveuses à vif.

Snape se recula.

– C'est ce que vous voulez ? Ma bite dans le cul ?

Et il poussa.

– Oui, Monsieur.

Sortit.

– Je ne vous entends pas, Potter.

Harry glapit.

– Oui, Monsieur !

Et s'enfonça. Puis recula à nouveau.

– C'était ce que vous vouliez, Potter ? Vous devriez vous exprimer plus clairement.

Entra. Les yeux de Harry se croisèrent tandis que la dure et épaisse longueur le remplissait, plus profondément que précédemment.

– Votre bite, Monsieur, dans mon cul.

Recula – laissant Harry hors d'haleine.

– Regardez, toute la classe vous voit, Potter. Voit votre sale petit fantasme.

S'enfonça. Harry gémit, oh, mon dieu, l'idée même que Snape lui faisait ça devant ses camarades de classe…

Ressortit.

– Imaginez ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient que le célèbre Harry Potter s'assoit en cours, le cul dilaté, prêt pour son instituteur vieux et laid. Qu'est–ce que le monde magique penserait de son enfant chéri en le voyant supplier pour une bite comme le sale petit queutard qu'il est ? Qu'est–ce que vos fans diraient s'ils vous voyaient maintenant, Potter ?

Poussa. Harry cria. Il ne savait pas comment il était possible d'être énervé et excité par les mêmes mots, exactement au même moment.

Recula. Et Snape fit une pause.

– Dites–moi comment vous voulez que j'enfonce ma bite, Potter. Plus durement ? Plus lentement ? Plus profondément ?

Entra. Entra lentement. Harry se recula de frustration le long de l'agaçante longueur.

– Oh, putain, pas lentement, plus fort, plus profondément – Monsieur – plus vite, Monsieur.

– Très bien, Mr Potter, haleta Snape tandis qu'il s'agrippait aux hanches de Harry avant de se mettre à le pilonner.

Harry resserra sa prise sur le dessus du bureau, le bout de son sexe tourmenté et excité par les secousses répétées contre le côté de la table à chaque poussée.

– Je vous en prie… supplia–t–il, le souffle coupé.

– Qu'est–ce que vous voulez, Potter ?

– Vous, Monsieur, durement. Baisez–moi durement.

– Je suis en train de vous baiser… durement… Potter.

– Baisez–moi, Monsieur, je vous en prie, Monsieur, oh, putain, oui, plus fort…

– Potter…

Harry se cramponna au bureau qui tanguait précairement sous les assauts.

– Baise–moi – Severus – Professeur – baisez–moi.

Il sentit soudain la main de Snape sur son sexe, juste une caresse avant de serrer fermement sa base. Snape se calma, haletant, et Harry put sentir le pénis de Snape palpiter dans ses fesses.

– Est–ce que je vous ai donné la permission de jouir, Potter ?

Snape faisait un gros effort pour paraître sévère alors même que son souffle était erratique.

– Non, Monsieur.

Si sa main n'avait pas été là, Harry ne se serait pas retenu.

– Vos notes en Potions sont épouvantables, vous ne méritez pas de jouir.

Harry trembla désespérément.

– Je suis désolé, Monsieur.

– Hmm, eh bien, peut–être que je vous excuserai pour cette fois.

– Je vous en prie, Monsieur, gémit Harry.

Il sentit le front de Snape se reposer sur son épaule.

– Vous voulez jouir, Potter ?

– Bon dieu, oui.

– Insolent !

Snape effectua une brusque pression sur le sexe de Harry, qui couina.

– Je veux dire, oui, Monsieur.

– Pourquoi ça, Potter ?

– Je vous en prie, Monsieur, permettez–moi de jouir.

Il suppliait maintenant, ne voulant rien d'autre que cette main sur son sexe et ce pénis enfoncé dans ses fesses. Harry entendit Snape glousser contre son oreille.

– Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment…

Il y eut une, deux poussées supplémentaires et deux ou trois caresses sur son membre tendu et Harry trembla en se libérant.

– Severus… Putain… Oui… Oh…

Il fut vaguement conscient que Severus parlait, d'une voix basse et pressante tandis qu'il vibrait contre lui.

– Harry, oh, oui, Harry, Harry…

Après quelques instants, quand la dernière secousse post–orgasmique les quitta, Snape se détacha de lui et Harry put de se relever en étirant ses muscles et ses articulations.

– C'était marrant, commenta Harry avec un large sourire, sans prendre la peine de remonter ses pantalons.

– Tu y as pris un peu trop de plaisir, rétorqua Snape en refusant de croiser son regard. C'était totalement inapproprié et nous ne devrions pas recommencer.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

– Tu ne vas plus me sodomiser, alors ? demanda–t–il, en essayant une moue boudeuse.

Snape le regarda cette fois.

– A l'évidence, ce n'est pas _ça_ que je voulais dire – je parle de ton obscène fantasme du Vilain Etudiant.

Il lui lança une œillade noire.

– Et enlève cette cravate ridicule.

Harry lui sourit avec affection. Il était tellement collet monté parfois. Il empoigna le devant des robes de Snape et l'embrassa profondément.

– Je le pense vraiment, précisa Snape quand il le relâcha enfin. Ça te donne une allure ridicule, enlève ça.

Harry sourit encore et obéit puis remonta ses sous–vêtements et pantalons.

– On peut réaliser tes désirs pervers demain, si tu veux.

Snape s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

– Bon dieu, tu es insatiable.

Harry afficha un air narquois.

– Mais c'est bien, non ? s'enquit–il avant de récupérer son plug anal.

Sur le point de passer la porte de sa propre chambre, il se retourna.

– Tu as été vraiment bon dans ce rôle tu es sûr que tu n'y avais jamais pensé ?

Puis il s'enfuit avant que Snape ne lui jette un sort.

**OOO**

Severus se surprit à regarder dans le vide et jura quand il réalisa que sa potion était passée d'un rose pâle à un violet légèrement grisâtre. Il coupa le feu et fit disparaître le contenu.

C'était dimanche et, parce qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de travail à faire et non pas parce qu'il voulait éviter les regards appuyés de Harry Potter, pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour réfléchir, Severus s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire pour la journée.

Ce soir–là, son jeune et enthousiaste amant attendait de lui qu'il se lance dans un fantasme sexuel qui l'amuserait et le divertirait. Severus lança une œillade noire au chaudron et y jeta des nouveaux ingrédients pour recommencer la potion.

Son fantasme. Son fantasme sexuel _favori_, pas moins. Severus alluma sous le chaudron et s'assit sur une chaise pour attendre. Il porta son regard au–delà de sa classe de potions et se rappela, déconcerté, du petit scénario… plutôt pervers de Harry. Severus était quelque peu dérangé par l'idée que peut–être, sous toute l'irritation, l'agacement et l'aversion qu'il avait eu pour Potter, il y avait eu quelque chose de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour le jeune homme. Pourtant, Severus aurait menti s'il avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas pris de plaisir au fantasme de Harry.

Merlin, cette chose que Harry s'était enfoncée en lui. L'idée qu'il ait pu se mettre ça afin d'être prêt pour son sexe, était intéressante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Le souvenir de ce que Severus avait vu dans l'esprit de Harry, une semaine auparavant, l'ennuyait depuis lors. Savoir que Harry ne le voyait pas _lui_ réellement, que c'était une caricature extrêmement améliorée de lui–même le harcelait. Que se passerait–il si Potter perdait brutalement ses lunettes roses ? Si Severus échouait à tenir les promesses de son idéal ? Qui était cette personne que Harry voulait ?

Le fantasme de Potter cependant – où Harry était manifestement accro au fait que Severus ne soit qu'un salaud de prof sarcastique – avait un peu apaisé ses inquiétudes. Néanmoins, un jeu entièrement nouveau était venu après ça. C'était ça la motivation de Harry à leur relation – une indulgence non–stop pour sa déviance préférée ? Cette pensée le dérangeait à peine et Severus la laissa. L'alternative était bien trop complaisante à envisager – à savoir que Harry l'appréciait sincèrement et qu'il aimait sa compagnie.

Maintenant, Severus se cachait dans la classe de Potions, en essayant de réfléchir à un fantasme décent qui satisferait Harry.

Severus passa rapidement de l'évidence au profane et au ridicule. Son fantasme favori ? Il avait mentionné le fouet et le cuir à Potter un peu plus tôt, mais, en toute honnêteté, même si l'idée de voir Harry vêtu d'un harnachement et de jambières de cuir exposant ses fesses était attirante, Severus n'était pas certain que c'était le fantasme qu'il voulait explorer. C'était son opportunité d'avoir un scénario sexuel joué comme il le souhaitait il serait dingue de le gaspiller.

Une fois ceci en tête, Severus fit disparaître la potion qu'il était en train de concocter et en commença à travailler sur autre chose.

**OOO**

Harry se força à se concentrer sur quelque chose de productif pendant une grande partie de ce dimanche matin mais une fois qu'il eut fini son déjeuner, il était si tendu à se demander quel serait le fantasme de Severus qu'il sortit pour aller voler, histoire de prendre l'air. Il s'attendait à ce que ça entraîne de la douleur, qu'il y ait de la soumission et il avait décidé qu'il donnerait son aval.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau, il y avait une note posée sur la table. Il l'ouvrit avec une sensation d'anticipation nerveuse. Il était écrit :

_**19 heures, dans ma chambre, aucune préparation supplémentaire n'est requise. **_

_**S.**_

Harry ne put que difficilement se contenter d'y penser et il décida qu'un autre vol autour de Poudlard était nécessaire.

Dix–neuf heures arriva enfin.

Harry avait été à peine capable de prendre le thé et Severus était sorti de la pièce cinq minutes après qu'il se fut assis. Déjà douché, rasé et habillé, Harry se brossa les dents et aplatit ses cheveux. A sept heures moins cinq, il alla à la rencontre de Snape.

Harry pénétra dans les appartements personnels de Snape et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. La porte de la chambre à coucher était fermée alors Harry frappa avec hésitation. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry cligna des yeux.

Il y avait une forte odeur sucrée. Le lit de Severus était plus grand et plus large qu'avant, c'était devenu un baldaquin complet avec des tentures de velours. Des bougies flottaient autour du lit et le sol était recouvert de pétales de roses. Et là, sur le côté, se tenait un Severus un peu raide, vêtu d'une chemise noire défaite et d'un pantalon sombre.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

– Severus ?

Les joues de Severus se teintèrent d'une légère nuance de rose.

– C'est mon fantasme, si tu le veux bien, Harry. Ah – si tu voulais bien enlever tous tes vêtements et me rejoindre sur le lit, nous pourrons commencer.

Harry hocha la tête, curieux de ce que Severus voulait faire et se déshabilla jusqu'aux sous–vêtements.

Il avança sur les pétales de roses et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Severus s'approcha, s'assit au centre du lit et lui fit signe de venir plus près. Harry obéit et alla s'allonger à côté de Severus, sur le couvre–lit foncé.

– C'est vraiment joli, commenta Harry.

Il se demandait ce qu'il était supposé dire ou faire. Ça ressemblait à la couverture de l'un de ces épais magazines que tante Pétunia cachait toujours dans sa table de chevet.

– Alors…

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les mots « Severus chéri » semblaient appropriés mais Harry les réprima.

– Alors, heu, oui, fit Severus, mal à l'aise, avant de tendre une petite boite à Harry.

A l'intérieur, il y avait deux chocolats.

– Un chacun, précisa Severus.

Et devant le regard curieux de Harry, il ajouta :

– Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés.

Harry en prit un et mordit dans le chocolat noir après un moment, Severus fit de même. Harry savoura la saveur douce amère et ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de se fermer. Quand il les rouvrit, les choses étaient étrangement floues. Severus était là, il choisit ce moment–là pour lécher de façon tentante un peu de chocolat sur sa lèvre inférieure Harry l'attira dans un baiser. Il goûta le chocolat sur la langue de Severus et fut soudain très conscient de sa main sur son bras, de la chaleur et de la proximité de son corps. C'était le meilleur baiser que Harry avait jamais reçu et il aurait duré si Severus ne l'avait pas repoussé en le maintenant à bout de bras.

La voix de Severus lui parvint de loin.

– Tu as été drogué, Potter. C'est une potion. Elle rehausse les sensations. Elle… heu… Merlin, tu es magnifique… elle… si tu préfères ne pas continuer sous son influence, je te suggère de retourner dans ta chambre et de profiter de ses effets là–bas.

Harry répondit en l'embrassant. Ça ressemblait à une sacrée bonne idée.

– Alors… C'est… ton… fantasme ? s'arrangea pour demander Harry entre les baisers.

– Pas entièrement.

Severus était vraiment très concentré sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry.

– Non ?

– Non.

– Quoi d'autre, alors ?

– Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, ici, comme ça.

Harry fit une pause, sa main s'insinua dans la chevelure sombre de Snape qui parut soudain tellement douce et brillante, pas grasse du tout. Il cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans ses stupéfiants yeux noirs… noirs comme de l'onyx ou… de l'ébène… ou comme quelque chose vraiment sombre et beau, quoi qu'il en soit. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de sa pommette osseuse puis sur ses lèvres fines… non, pas fines… expressives, sensuelles… magnifiques.

– Tu es tellement sexy, souffla–t–il avant de se rappeler qu'il était en train de dire. J'aime ton fantasme.

Puis il embrassa Severus.

Il pressa Severus contre le lit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise noire, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de la chair pâle qu'il exposait. Une chair musclée et sculptée.

– Oh, Severus chéri, s'entendit–il murmurer et il le pensait vraiment.

**OOO**

Severus sentait les pétales de roses, un mélange de cire d'abeilles et Harry. Il fit courir ses mains sur la peau et perçut la chaleur sous ses doigts. Il frissonna de plaisir à chaque baiser sur son ventre.

C'était le paradis.

– Harry… soupira–t–il. Oh, Harry.

**OOO**

Harry était perdu dans la sensation et le goût de Severus. Il n'y avait plus rien au monde, excepté ses caresses, les effleurements de ses lèvres, la vision de son visage, ses souffles courts et ses gémissements haletants. Harry pouvait sentir le sexe de Severus pulser contre son ventre. Le sien envoyait des vagues de plaisir à travers son corps, s'enfonçant profondément, comme il était plongé dans l'étroitesse et la chaleur du corps de Severus. Il bougea doucement, chaque mouvement était une exquise sensation unique.

Il fixa les yeux de Severus, perdu dans leur noire profondeur. Des mots jaillirent de ses lèvres entre chaque doux et lent baiser.

– Severus, tu es si beau. C'est si incroyable. Tu es incroyable.

– Harry.

Le mot envoya des vibrations à travers le corps de Harry.

– Ta voix. J'adore ta voix. Répète encore mon prénom, s'il te plait, Severus, je t'en prie.

Juste une fois de plus – il en avait besoin juste une fois encore –

– Oh, mon dieu, Harry. Oh, Harry.

Le coeur de Harry se serra au moment même où son orgasme le submergeait.

– Severus.

– Harry.

Il y eut une soudaine chaleur contre son ventre. Harry dévisagea Severus, étonné. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, ses joues légèrement rouges, ses yeux vitreux de plaisir et il était tellement, tellement beau.

– Harry, répéta encore Severus dans un murmure.

A cet instant–là, Harry sut. Il était amoureux de Severus Snape. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait.

Seigneur, il était amoureux de lui.

Harry ne le dit pas, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ouvrit la bouche mais tous les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et brusquement il était mort de peur. Une peur inaltérable le saisit. Il était brutalement et positivement certain qu'il perdrait Severus. Le souvenir de Sirius tombant à travers le voile traversa son esprit, le souvenir de sa mère, hurlant… le souvenir de Severus étendu sur le sol, mourant sous les sortilèges de Lucius Malfoy. Cédric. Son père, un souvenir dans un miroir et une Pensine.

Harry étreignit fortement Severus et il l'entendit parler, entendit la confusion dans sa voix mais ne perçut pas les mots et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était qu'il devait le tenir tant qu'il pouvait.

Après un bon moment, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque Snape bougea qu'il réalisa qu'il était fermement enlacé dans son étreinte. Il roula sur le dos et regarda confusément autour de lui, la potion l'affectait encore, tandis que Severus éteignait toutes les bougies flottantes et les renvoyait adroitement dans un tiroir. La pièce était juste éclairée par une petite lampe dans un coin.

Puis Severus prit un flacon sur la table de chevet. Il en but une gorgée et tendit le reste à Harry.

– Bois ça, ordonna–t–il. Ça fera effacera les toxines de ton système sanguin plus rapidement.

Harry avala le liquide amer et, après un moment, sa tête parut soudainement plus claire et la brume disparut. La confusion et la crainte étaient toujours là. Il se sentit lourd et éteint. Il ne _voulait_ pas être amoureux de Severus. Les choses étaient bien entre eux et maintenant qu'il ressentait _ça,_ il allait le perdre, non ? Parce que c'était ce qui arrivait, n'est–ce pas ? Il perdait toujours ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas le _droit_ d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui. Putain, c'était si injuste !

Il regarda vers Severus qui l'observait avec une exaspérante expression insondable. Comment pouvait–il être assis là, à le regarder comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout n'allait pas brusquement se terminer ? Comme si _lui_ n'avait rien senti de tel. Peut–être qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Peut–être que c'était seulement Harry. Peut–être que Snape s'en fichait, peut–être qu'il n'aurait pas le cœur brisé en mille morceaux quand tout ça se finirait. Qu'est–ce que Snape lui avait donné ? Un filtre d'amour ? Est–ce que Snape lui avait refilé un putain de _filtre d'amour_ ? Non, Harry se secoua pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, pour refouler sa colère. Snape avait aussi mangé le chocolat, bien que ça pouvait faire partie de la farce. Snape pouvait très bien prendre un chocolat exempt de drogue juste pour lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité. Mais il lui avait aussi donné quelque chose pour purger son système – alors pourquoi est–ce qu'il continuait à se sentir comme ça ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être amoureux de Snape. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer. Il voulait que leur relation reste comme elle était. C'était ce stupide fantasme, si Harry n'avait pas été d'accord de le partager, il n'aurait jamais ressenti ça. C'était ce stupide chocolat avec la merde qu'il y avait dedans qui avait fait foiré sa tête.

– Alors, c'était quoi dans le chocolat ? exigea–t–il de savoir, incapable de garder un ton uni.

La sensation de colère et de contrariété continuait de le harceler et irritait ses entrailles, menaçant d'exploser.

– L'ingrédient actif est la plante de cannabis, Potter, ainsi que d'autres éléments qui rehaussent certains effets.

Tellement calme. Severus avait l'air si calme, _bordel_. Comme si de rien n'était.

– Cannabis, répéta sourdement Harry.

Severus l'avait drogué et ne semblait pas se soucier des effets qu'il avait eus sur Harry. Il ne semblait même pas ressentir les choses que Harry ressentait. Et de toute façon, il allait le perdre. Il ne voulait pas perdre Snape, il ne voulait perdre personne d'autre. Il ne voulait aimer personne qui le quitterait. Et maintenant, ce stupide fantasme et la drogue l'avaient fait tomber amoureux et – des paroles pleines de colère et d'amertume jaillirent avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

– Merci de m'avoir averti que c'était drogué. Sympa de me donner le choix seulement _après_ que je l'ai mangé.

Severus eut la même expression que si on l'avait giflé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis se fermèrent prudemment en un instant.

– Le sarcasme ne te sied pas, Potter, dit–il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter, il savait, dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il allait blesser Snape mais il était toujours en colère, il avait encore besoin de lui montrer… Snape n'avait pas réagi suffisamment, il ne s'en souciait pas encore assez…

– Ouais, eh bien, je croyais que tu savais maintenant tu n'avais pas besoin de m'abuser pour me mettre dans ton lit.

Severus se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par sa chemise noire. Ses mains tremblaient.

– Au contraire, Potter. Je sais très bien que tu m'as offert ton cul sans une hésitation. Mon erreur, Potter, a été d'avoir penser que tu prendrais du plaisir à partager cette expérience avec moi. Toutes mes excuses. Maintenant, sors de ma chambre à coucher.

Harry tressaillit.

– Eh bien, je ne risque pas de renouveler mon offre, dit–il d'un ton mordant.

Et même s'il le regretta instantanément, il ne le retira pas il ne le pouvait, il ne le voulait pas. Il se leva, attrapa ses vêtements et claqua sèchement la porte derrière lui.

**OOO**

Une fois que Potter fut parti, Severus cessa de faire semblant de boutonner sa chemise. Il se rassit sur le lit, tremblant, le cœur battant la chamade.

– Eh bien, c'était un succès complet, dit–il à voix haute.

Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, assommé par le choc.

_Putain. Merde. Putain. Putain. Putain._

Alors, c'était fini, n'est–ce pas ?

Severus se remit sur pied et termina de s'habiller. Il fit le lit et s'y rassit encore une fois. Cette fois, Potter avait tort, Severus ne pouvait pas, ne _voulait_ pas s'excuser. Et, à moins que Potter ne lui présente les siennes, c'était terminé.

Ce qui le blessait le plus était que Potter paraissait s'en ficher complètement alors que lui avait placé son cœur dans la balance. _Lui_, il avait participé au fantasme de Harry, même s'il avait _dit_ qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais après son fantasme à lui, Harry s'était détourné et l'avait rejeté.

Le problème était que le fantasme de Severus était une expression de ses désirs et de ses sentiments les plus intimes. Si ça avait été un fantasme plus amusant, un petit peu plus pervers, il ne s'y serait que moyennement impliqué et le dégoût de Harry n'aurait pas importé.

Severus avait voulu… Il n'avait voulu qu'une seule et unique chose, expérimenter ce qu'était l'amour. Il voulait que Harry l'aime d'amour et voulait que ses sentiments s'intensifient. Il savait que la potion n'aurait pas laissé Harry faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire – et la manière dont il avait fait l'amour à Severus, les paroles qu'il avait prononcées lui faisaient mal.

Apparemment, avoir des sentiments pour Severus Snape était intolérable.

Il aurait dû choisir un fantasme plus acceptable. Peut–être qu'un fouet accompagné d'un peu de violence et d'une torture sexuelle aurait plus été au goût de Potter. Exprimer son désespérant besoin d'être aimé et lui faire l'amour était tout à fait choquant.

_Eh bien, je ne risque pas de renouveler mon offre_.

Alors, voilà. Et, à moins que Harry ne lui dise le contraire, c'est ainsi que les choses resteraient. Severus n'exposerait plus son cœur de cette façon.

**OOO**

Harry avait passé une mauvaise nuit. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait passé la nuit seul et il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il avait repensé à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Après quelques verres d'eau, deux bols de crème glacée et un plat de chips au piment suivi d'un kebab, ce douloureux sentiment de colère l'avait quitté. Et il se sentait vraiment affreux.

Deux choses l'avaient frappé presque simultanément : il était amoureux de Severus et il l'avait perdu.

Harry avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, en proie à une extrême tristesse.

Six heures plus tard, ses pensées n'étaient pas plus brillantes. Harry grogna et frappa son coussin pour la cent trentième fois. Mais pourquoi Severus avait–il utilisé une potion ? Bon, d'accord, c'était super mais est–ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour avec Severus sans ? Il savait ce qu'était le cannabis, il connaissait l'état de défonce qu'il provoquait mais aussi la paranoïa, l'envie irrépressible de manger et tout ça. Il n'aurait pas vu des choses aussi bizarres s'il n'avait pas été diminué. Il n'aurait pas été si méchant avec Severus et, en cet instant, ils seraient toujours au lit ensemble.

Il se retourna dans son lit. Tout avait merdé et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment arranger ça.

Il l'aimait et c'était bien le problème parce que tous ceux qui avaient été importants pour Harry étaient soit partis, soit morts. Il était terrifié de savoir qu'il allait ressentir cette peine et ce sentiment d'abandon… encore une fois. Il savait rationnellement que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux de Severus que celui–ci allait mourir – mais maintenant, il allait le perdre de toute façon. Il avait eu raison, non ? C'était mieux maintenant que plus tard, quand il ne s'y attendrait pas. Mais Harry ne voulait pas rompre avec Severus, pas encore. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

L'estomac de Harry fit un bond lorsqu'il se rappela la colère de Severus. Est–ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point Harry avait été contrarié ? Ne pouvait–il pas voir combien la potion l'avait affecté ? Severus était un Maître de Potions, il aurait dû connaître les effets secondaires, ce genre de chose. S'il l'avait simplement tenu avant de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne le laisserait pas…

Au lieu de ça, il l'avait mal pris et lui avait balancé ce truc sur le fait que Harry était toujours disponible. C'était comme s'il l'avait accusé de coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait. Harry n'avait jamais eu de sexe avec une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Severus ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi irait–il s'excuser ? C'était son fantasme stupide qui avait tout fait capoter. Et Harry était toujours agacé qu'il ne lui ait pas donné le choix à propos du chocolat.

Harry se traîna jusqu'au Grand Hall pour le petit–déjeuner et se força à boire un peu de café même s'il se sentait malade. Severus était absent. Eddie lui demanda si tout allait bien mais Harry fit la sourde oreille. Avouer à Eddie que tout avait horriblement mal tourné était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Harry sentit un serrement dans la poitrine quand il vit Severus pour la première fois en cours, ce matin–là. Il avait une tête terrible. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et de sombres cernes les entouraient. Si les élèves n'avaient pas déjà été présent dans la pièce, Harry serait immédiatement allé vers lui pour tenter une réconciliation.

Puis Severus leva les yeux et une telle expression de dégoût traversa ses traits que Harry sentit son visage s'enflammer. Il s'assit sans un mot.

A la fin de la journée, Harry n'était plus qu'une loque. Il se retira dans sa chambre dès qu'il put, verrouilla la porte et s'écroula sur son lit, émotionnellement et physiquement éprouvé. Cependant, le sommeil le fuit, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le regard plein de rejet et de dégoût que Severus lui avait jeté. Harry craqua et il éclata en sanglots étranglés – ceux qu'il avait retenus toute la journée.

Puis il s'endormit. Quand il s'éveilla, il était plutôt tard. Il se sentait encore mal – triste, vidé et coupable. Harry haïssait Severus de lui faire ressentir ça.

L'heure du repas n'était pas loin mais Harry n'avait pas faim. Il se demandait ce que faisait Snape. Est–ce qu'il était en colère ? Ou triste, tout comme lui ? S'accrochant à cette idée avec espoir, Harry se mit à penser à un Severus assis seul et triste dans son salon. Harry se rappela la mine terrible qu'il avait affichée toute la journée, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Brusquement il fut frappé par le souvenir de l'expression de Snape quand il avait critiqué la potion. Un sentiment de honte le tirailla mais il se rappela pourquoi _lui_ était blessé et contrarié. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

En désespoir de cause, Harry prit un peu de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans le feu en appelant Eddie.

– Harry ?

– Désolé… J'ai juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je peux monter ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

Eddie ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil à Harry quand il sortit de la cheminée avant de l'enlacer dans une forte étreinte.

– Bon, qu'est–ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Harry grogna en s'asseyant sur le lit de Eddie.

– C'est… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas si grave mais maintenant ça l'est et je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses. Et, en même temps, je suis en colère et peut–être qu'il devrait s'excuser et peut–être aussi…

– D'accord, l'interrompit Eddie. Si tu commençais par le commencement ?

Harry acquiesça et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec le fantasme et la drogue et ce qui en avait découlé.

– Harry, ne le prends pas mal mais vous êtes aussi stupides l'un que l'autre. Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux que quelqu'un d'un peu moins compliqué ?

– Alors, c'est de ma faute ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Snape aurait dû mieux connaître les effets de la drogue et il aurait dû comprendre que tu étais chimiquement déstabilisé quand tu as dit ce que tu as dit. Mais, d'un autre côté, son fantasme était de te faire l'amour et tu ne lui as pas exactement donné un époustouflant baiser, pas plus que tu ne l'as pris dans tes bras après ça, donc je pense que c'est probablement ce qui le contrarie.

Harry plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Eddie avait raison.

– Alors, je lui dois des excuses ?

Eddie lui mit son bras sur les épaules.

– OK, c'est là où tu décides si cette dispute est une chose importante ou non et si tu veux clarifier la situation ou continuer comme ça.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, l'idée de passer à autre chose était terrible.

– Je ne sais pas, marmonna–t–il.

– C'est que tu l'aimes, Harry, poursuivit Eddie. S'il ressent la même chose pour toi, alors tout ceci n'a pas grande importance. Si Snape savait pourquoi tu as réagi de cette façon, il _devrait_ comprendre. Et si tu comprends pourquoi il a pu être fâché et blessé, tu devrais le lui dire aussi.

– Ça a l'air si simple en t'écoutant. Mais il s'agit de Snape. Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont il me regardait aujourd'hui.

– Il avait une sale tête, si tu veux mon avis, comme quelqu'un qui est resté debout toute la nuit parce que quelque chose le chiffonnait. Un peu comme toi, en fait. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Harry s'affala sur le lit avec un grognement.

– Tu crois ?

– Franchement, si tu veux que les choses s'arrangent, va le voir et dis–lui que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, que c'était la drogue qui parlait et que tu as vraiment pris du plaisir à cette partie de jambes en l'air.

Eddie se coucha aussi et se cala sur un coude.

– On ne sait jamais, il pourrait même se montrer raisonnable si tu descends lui parler normalement.

Harry renifla.

– Pas question, il sera amer et sarcastique et emploiera le nom de « Potter » chaque fois qu'il pourra. Il est tellement théâtral.

Il était… Severus avait pour habitude de sortir de ses gonds à chaque provocation. Il était difficile et déraisonnable et… vulnérable et… Harry l'aimait, pas en dépit de toutes ces choses mais à cause d'elles, parce elle faisait de Severus ce qu'il était. Difficile, têtu, sarcastique, méchant, cruel, fragile, brave et loyal. Harry ne voulait pas le perdre mais il ne voulait pas non plus aimer quelqu'un et risquer de le perdre, risquer à nouveau un tel sentiment. Le risque. Le mot frappa Harry comme une gifle et quelque chose claqua dans sa tête. Severus avait pris un risque… le risque d'être avec lui. Il avait risqué sa place de travail et la petite position qu'il occupait dans la communauté.

Peut–être qu'il était temps pour Harry de prendre des risques à son tour.

– Ou tu pourrais aussi l'éviter à jamais en espérant que ce connard borné te présente ses excuses en premier, ajouta Eddie en haussant les épaules.

Harry secoua la tête.

– Je dois lui parler. Souhaite–moi bonne chance.

Harry retourna rapidement dans sa chambre par le réseau de Cheminette mais quand il fit un pas dans le bureau sombre et froid, sa motivation le quitta. L'idée même de frapper à la porte verrouillée de Snape le remplissait d'appréhension.

– _Lumos_, fit Harry, éclairant la pièce de sa baguette.

Puis il se figea. Snape était là, effondré sur le bureau.

Le mot « Severus » se coinça dans sa gorge et il n'émit qu'un glapissement. Il éclaircit sa gorge.

– Severus ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

_Oh, mon dieu_.

Harry fut à ses côtés sur l'instant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer mais Severus se redressa droit comme un I dès qu'il sentit l'attouchement.

– Harry ? s'enquit Severus en clignant des yeux.

– Tu t'étais endormi sur le bureau, lui expliqua Harry, le cœur battant, à la fois de soulagement et de nervosité.

Severus se renfrogna.

– Quelle heure est–il ?

– Vingt–deux heures. Severus… commença Harry.

Il aurait aimé que sa bouche ne soit pas si sèche et il aurait souhaité avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais Severus sembla soudain réaliser à qui il parlait parce qu'il se raidit et se leva.

– Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Potter, dit–il sèchement. Bonne nuit.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte cachée de sa chambre. Tous les nerfs, la crainte, la colère et la blessure jaillirent en Harry à ce moment–là.

– Severus, attends !

Severus s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas.

– Qu'est–ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

– Je… Heu…

C'était une bonne chose que Harry fut un Gryffondor parce que sinon il aurait été incapable de continuer. Mais c'était un Gryffondor et il trouva les mots et les força à passer le barrage de sa bouche asséchée.

– Ton fantasme, c'était super.

– Potter…

– Non, c'est vrai et je suis désolé si ma réaction a été exagérée. Mais je pense que c'était à cause de l'herbe parce qu'après, j'ai une irrésistible envie de manger. Je suis désolé, d'accord ?

Severus ne répliqua pas. Il présentait toujours son dos à Harry.

– Severus ? appela Harry en avançant vers lui.

– Je suis désolé, aussi.

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa gorge et il osa à peine croire que Severus avait dit ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu.

– Tu as raison, continua Severus. J'aurais dû t'expliquer les effets de la potion avant de te la donner.

Harry déglutit. Bon, autant aller jusqu'au bout…

– Je n'offre pas mon cul à n'importe qui, tu sais.

– Je sais.

Severus ne bougea pas.

– Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton fantasme.

Severus se tourna alors.

– Ce fantasme n'était qu'une absurde perte de temps, Potter. Merci de ne plus jamais le mentionner.

Harry sentit son visage se colorer.

– Non, pas du tout, d'accord ? C'était magnifique et incroyable et je déteste le fait que j'ai agi comme un sale morveux après. J'étais terrifié, OK ? Tu… C'était trop et j'ai eu peur.

– Harry… non.

– Mais maintenant, j'ai encore plus peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais. Je suis tellement désolé.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il se tenait là, raide et mal à l'aise. Harry eut soudain à l'esprit la vision de Buck, qui pouvait soit s'enfuir au loin, soit vous arracher la tête.

– Je suis désolé, répéta encore Harry.

Il s'avança d'un pas. Severus ne bougea pas. Il ne le regardait pas. Harry fit un autre pas.

– Je suis désolé, dit encore une fois Harry.

Il semblait que c'était le message le plus important et il le répéterait jusqu'à ce que Severus le croie, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise _quelque chose_.

Un autre pas.

– Je suis désolé.

Et Harry fut devant lui. Severus le regarda enfin, juste un coup d'œil. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. L'un d'eux émit un petit son, comme un gémissement mais Harry ne sut lequel des deux. Les yeux de Severus se fermèrent, Harry tendit le bras et lui caressa la joue.

– Harry… souffla Severus.

Les doigts de Harry glissèrent de sa nuque à son cou il était proche maintenant, très proche. Il glissa son autre main dans celle de Severus et il sentit les longs doigts se refermer sur les siens. Harry pouvait sentir le pouls de Severus pulser, il pouvait discerner un infime tremblement. Ses lèvres étaient à peine à un millimètre de celle de Severus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser une fois de plus mais ça devint un baiser.

Ils se tenaient là, si proches, leurs lèvres s'effleurant l'une contre l'autre, doucement, légèrement, lui offrant enfin le pardon.

– Je suis désolé, dit à nouveau Harry.

– Chut, le fit taire Severus en l'embrassant une fois de plus. Moi aussi.

– Tu me pardonnes ?

– Oui.

– Tu veux bien encore me faire l'amour ?

Severus se tendit contre lui et Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Voilà, il avait perdu la confiance de Severus.

– Oui, répondit finalement Severus. Mais juste nous, sans potion.

Harry l'embrassa passionnément.

– On peut essayer ça une autre fois, non ? Seulement, ne me laisse commencer à parler après.

– Tu n'as pas à…

– Non, j'ai apprécié. J'étais juste… C'est juste que je n'étais pas prêt à faire face aux effets secondaires.

Severus se recula et, pendant un moment, il étudia Harry avec attention.

– J'ai cru que j'avais perdu ton amour, expliqua–t–il. Ce n'est pas une sensation que je veux renouveler de sitôt.

Harry ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Severus avait ressenti la même chose que lui, alors il interrompit son flot de paroles avec un baiser et se mit en devoir de le déshabiller.

Un peu plus tard, Harry se retrouva étendu à plat ventre sur le lit de Severus, là où était sa place, repu et heureux. Il était en train de apprécier particulièrement la sensation de la langue de Severus dans son anus. Severus retira ladite langue pendant un instant et souffla le long du dos en sueur de Harry, le faisait délicieusement frissonner. Severus gloussa.

– Prêt ? demanda–t–il.

Harry trembla et émit un son qui était assurément affirmatif mais qui n'était répertorié dans aucun dictionnaire à ce jour.

C'était une chose que Harry ne voulait jamais voir disparaître, le sexe de Severus en lui, son souffle dans son oreille, sa bouche sur sa nuque, la lente et douce poussée et sa merveilleuse voix lui murmurant des mots absurdes… magnifiques… sexy… doux…

– Harry, je t'aime, haleta Severus si bas que Harry faillit le manquer.

Saisi d'étonnement, il jouit.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Faites-moi connaître votre avis en me laissant une review. Merci d'avance.

À la semaine prochaine.

Falyla


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original :** Happily ever after

**Auteur :** Juliatheyounger

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Paring **: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Warning :** Nouveau(velle) lecteur(trice) qui atterrit sur cette page par hasard, soit conscient que **ceci est une histoire yaoï, ce qui implique des relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Homophones de tout poil, ceci n'est pas pour vous, passez votre chemin !**

**Rating:** **M** **pour langage cru et scènes de sexe sont extrêmement graphiques.**

**État de la traduction** : terminée.

**Note de la traductrice**** : **Voilà donc la 3ème partie et avant-dernière partie de cette histoire.

J'ai un message important à faire passer. **Je suis devenue un peu par hasard la bêta-lectrice d'un jeune homme très prometteur**. Il écrit sa première fic, **c'est une petite merveille d'écriture** et il vaut vraiment la peine qu'on s'attarde sur son texte. Il a publié son premier chapitre ce soir, **c'est un Drarry et ça s'appelle Résistances**. L'écrivain mâle est une denrée rare sur FFnet, encourageons-le !

Merci de lui laissez-lui plein de reviews ! Son pseudo est WannaPlay et sa fic est là :

http:/ www(dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6339219/1/Resistances#

Bonne lecture.

**Heureux à jamais**

**Partie 3/4**

**partie 3**

Deux semaines plus tard, les choses allaient toujours fantastiquement bien avec Severus. La partie la plus difficile pour Harry était de garder ça pour lui. Il voulait que le monde entier sache qu'il était amoureux de Severus Snape et que Severus Snape était amoureux de lui. Severus l'avait dit. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Finalement, Harry avait décidé de tout raconter à Eddie.

D'accord, Severus ne l'avait plus mentionné après ça et Harry non plus – il avait été trop surpris pour répondre – et maintenant, il semblait que ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il savait ce que Severus ressentait et il pensait que Severus devait savoir ce que lui ressentait aussi, sinon il le lui aurait dit, non ?

Les cours se passaient bien aussi. Harry était vraiment satisfait en voyant comment ses étudiants appliquaient les leçons qui leur enseignaient.

Même Edward Murgletop paraissait mieux adapté. Le cercle d'amis de Ginny l'avait pris sous son aile maintenant il avait davantage confiance en lui et semblait heureux.

Harry se promenait dans la salle de classe tandis que les élèves s'exerçaient à un charme repousse–lutins, corrigeant un mouvement de poignet ici et ajustant un coup de baguette là. Accidentellement, il frôla les livres d'un garçon de Serdaigle qui chutèrent sur le sol. Le garçon se baissa promptement pour les ramasser et Harry se pencha pour l'aider.

– Non, Monsieur, c'est bon. Je les ai, le rassura précipitamment le jeune homme en attrapant un livre.

Au moment où Harry tendait la main, une feuille de papier en sortit. Harry, sans y penser, la prit et la regarda.

C'était un dessin cochon, de Snape et de lui. Harry était à genoux devant Snape, le pénis à l'air. Il y avait une légende qui disait : « Oh, oui, Professeur Snape, laissez–moi vous sucer la queue. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et retourna le dessin pour mieux l'examiner. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Serdaigle, Terry Chromhaus, qui avait pris une teinte mortellement pâle.

– C'est toi qui as dessiné ça ? questionna Harry d'une voix très égale, conscient que tous les étudiants réalisaient que quelque chose se passait et qu'ils n'en étaient que plus silencieux et attentifs.

Le jeune homme était à l'agonie.

– Oui, Monsieur, avoua–t–il dans un couinement. Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas…

– Tu as de la chance que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et pas le professeur Snape, dit Harry.

Puis il se pencha vers lui, près de son oreille et ajouta, à voix basse :

– Et si j'étais toi, je m'assurerais d'être un peu plus flatteur, question taille, quand je dessine mes profs.

Harry se redressa.

– Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle et retenue pour cet après–midi, Chromhaus. Maintenant, tout le monde retourne à son travail.

Il empocha le dessin et reprit sa leçon sur le charme de repousse–lutins, ignorant ses mains qui tremblaient et la petite voix frénétique en lui qui paniquait parce que Severus et lui avaient été découverts.

Il parla de la caricature à Severus dès que l'occasion se présenta.

– Tu crois qu'ils savent ? demanda–t–il.

– Potter, si j'avais gagné un Gallion pour chaque artiste en herbe qui pensait amusant de me dépeindre en plein acte sexuel, je n'aurais pas besoin de trimer pour un salaire de misère dans cette institution, crois–moi.

C'était vrai Harry se rappela un dessin qui avait tourné pendant sa 5ème année, il représentait Severus en train de sucer Lucius Malfoy.

– Généralement, c'est avec Rusard, ajouta Snape.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

– Rusard ?

Severus ricana.

– Oui, Potter. Argus Rusard.

Harry eut l'ait horrifié.

– Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, hein ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

– Non, ne sois pas ridicule, Potter.

– Parce que je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment prendre le fait que j'ai peut–être quelque chose de commun avec Rusard.

Severus sourit d'un air narquois.

– En commun ? Comme quoi ? Se faire enculer par le Maître de Potions ?

Harry était embarrassé.

– Eh bien, en fait, je me demandais si n'était pas plutôt quelque chose que Rusard et moi avions en commun pour que tu nous trouves tous les deux attirants.

– C'est obscène.

– Ou pire, que Rusard et moi ayons les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes.

– Ou alors, vous pourriez bien être tous les deux désespérés.

Harry baissa les yeux.

– Ne dis pas ça.

Severus le dévisagea en silence un moment.

– Tu as entièrement raison, je pense que _désespéré_ n'est pas le terme qui s'applique à quelqu'un qui veut se faire Argus, non ?

Harry sourit largement.

– Et je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise de sucer quelque chose qui a été dans cul de Rusard et…

– Je t'en prie, Potter, on va s'arrêter là.

Harry mit ses pieds sur les genoux de Severus.

– Alors cette caricature de nous, c'est juste une coïncidence ?

Severus attrapa les chevilles de Harry et se mit à lui masser les pieds.

– J'en suis certain, Potter – après tout, tu es mon précieux petit assistant, n'est–ce pas ? Les ados peuvent être terriblement créatifs.

Harry rougit.

– C'est bizarre mais je ne crois pas que j'y prêterai une telle importance si je n'avais pas vraiment fait ça régulièrement.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait pour habitude d'ignorer les flagrants mensonges que les gens racontaient sur lui.

– Ah, oui. L'élément de vérité pique la conscience, se moqua Severus. Je suppose que tu as puni correctement l'étudiant et que tu n'as rien fait d'aussi idiot que lui demander comment il savait ?

Harry rougit.

– Bien sûr que non. Je veux dire que oui, je l'ai puni mais je n'ai fait de tel.

Il répéta à Severus ce qu'il lui avait dit et fut récompensé en voyant Severus rosir légèrement.

– Oh, merci, Potter.

– Tu veux voir le dessin ?

– Non, je préfère n'avoir aucun homicide d'étudiants sur les mains en ce moment. Merci quand même.

– Oh, allez. Il est plutôt bon.

– Peut–être que tu devrais juste m'en faire la démonstration, fit Snape.

Harry cligna les paupières une seconde avant de comprendre que Snape venait de lui faire une suggestion paillarde de lui–même. Il sourit, assez content.

– Si tu veux, répondit–il en se levant.

– Je plaisantais, Potter, grogna Snape.

Harry afficha une moue boudeuse et se rassit.

– Tu n'as jamais entendu l'histoire du professeur qui criait au loup ?

Snape haussa un sourcil.

– Si c'est une allégorie impliquant Lupin, je me couperai les oreilles.

Harry rit.

– D'accord. Alors, cesse de me tenter ou un jour, tu me demanderas et je te dirai : « Non, c'est _toi_ qui me suces la bite. »

Snape renifla.

– Ça te ressemble plus, Potter, cette conversation. Toute en finesse.

Mais il embrassa quand même Harry.

L'incident soulevait un point épineux malgré tout. Devraient–ils cacher leur relation à jamais ? La crainte initiale d'avoir été découverts était teintée de soulagement et Harry pouvait parler de sa relation avec Severus. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que le monde entier le juge et, bien qu'il ne lise plus les journaux, il entendait toujours au hasard les gros titres qui paraissaient dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Apparemment, il voyait une membre de l'équipe de France de Quidditch en ce moment. Harry aurait souhaité la rencontrer, elle avait l'air sympa. Et c'était parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était hétéro, imaginez un peu s'ils savaient qu'il était homo ET qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec un ancien Mangemort en plus.

– T'en as pas marre de garder le secret ? laissa échapper Harry.

Severus cligna des yeux.

– C'est une chose à laquelle je pense régulièrement, Harry, dit–il. Je n'ai pas honte de notre relation, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

Harry se sentit curieusement heureux d'entendre ça.

– Non… C'est juste que, parfois, j'aimerais me rendre dans des endroits avec toi – sortir dîner quelque part ou juste te tenir la main. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas juste les élèves, il y a les parents et les journaux, je sais, mais est–ce qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement souhaiter que ce ne soit pas important ?

Severus regarda Harry, les yeux plissés.

– Oui, dit–il.

Il semblait pensif.

– Il n'y a pas de raison pour nous ne puissions pas sortir dîner ensemble. Nous sommes collègues, après tout.

Une brève lueur d'espoir naquit, tremblota puis mourut.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous ne pouvons pas _être_ ensemble, nous devrons prétendre être juste des amis.

– Très bien, alors.

– Je veux dire que c'est une bonne idée. Nous _devrions_ sortir dîner de toute façon.

– Il y a toujours les restaurants moldus…

Severus s'interrompit.

– J'ai une idée. Ce dimanche qui vient, nous ferons quelque chose de… public.

– Quoi donc ?

– Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise, se moqua Severus.

**OOO**

Dimanche mit très, très longtemps à arriver mais finalement, il fut là et Harry bondit sur Snape dès qu'il se réveilla.

– Très bien, qu'est–ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Severus ouvrit un œil.

– Va te faire voir, Potter.

Harry se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui mordilla le cou.

– À quelle heure, on y va ? J'ai besoin de ma cape d'invisibilité ?

– À une heure décente et non.

Harry commença par l'épaule osseuse de Severus.

– Ça signifie que j'ai le temps de te séduire ?

Harry se retrouva renverser de l'autre côté du lit.

– Ça veut dire, Harry, que tu devrais dormir encore un peu et conserver tes forces pour plus tard.

Severus enveloppa son bras autour de lui. Harry ferma docilement les yeux avec un grand sourire heureux. Il ne pouvait pas être mieux que ça. Il finit par se rendormir et, quand il se réveilla, Severus était parti.

Grommelant pour lui–même sur le salaud qui pouvait quitter un lit et un corps parfaitement consentant, Harry enfila le bas de son pyjama et sortit d'un pas lourd pour rejoindre le salon. Severus buvait son thé en fronçant les sourcils à la lecture de _la Gazette du Sorcier_.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Harry.

Severus leva les yeux.

– Non, rien. Bonjour.

– Bonjour. Ce n'est pas _rien_. Tu as la même expression que quand tu nous enseignais les potions en 5ème année à Neville… et à moi.

Severus afficha un sourire narquois.

– Très bien, Potter. Notre estimé directeur a pensé qu'il serait bénéfique pour nous de recevoir une copie de ce… torchon qu'il se désigne lui–même sous l'appellation de _journal_.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est–ce qu'il y a ?

Severus tourna le journal et révéla la première page, il y avait une photo de Harry juste après sa victoire sur Voldemort et un titre : « _**La vie secrète du Garçon–qui–a–survécu**_ ». Et en dessous, en caractères plus petits : « _**Une ancienne relation dit tout**_ ».

– Oh.

– Oui, oh.

– Bon, qu'est–ce que ça dit ? C'est pas leurs affaires, de toute façon.

Severus renifla, retourna le journal et lut.

– « _**Une ancienne relation de Harry Potter s'est fait connaître pour mettre les choses au clair, ou pour faire pencher la balance, c'est selon. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique, se bat pour l'autre équipe et nous ne parlons pas du côté des Forces du mal**_ ».

– Ha, ha, très drôle. Qui est–ce qu'ils ont déniché, cette fois ?

– C'est un abruti de Moldu, dénommé Tony Grier, qui déclare, Potter, que lui et toi avez eu un petit intermède sexuel dans une boite de nuit d'Edimbourg. Je suis sûr que tu seras capable de me dire qu'il n'y a rien de vrai dans cet article.

Harry cligna des paupières. Quel était donc le nom de Chemise Rouge… ? Il ne pensait pas que c'était Tony mais peut–être que si… Harry arracha le journal des mains de Severus. Tout y était et bien plus encore : la baiser sur la piste de danse et leur retraite dans un endroit plus privé. Le journal soulignait lourdement que le type en question était un Moldu et rapportait ses propos : « _**Je ne savais pas que Harry était célèbre mais il embrasse très bien. Est–ce que la **_**Gazette du Sorcier**_** est un journal de Londres ? Et qui est ce type dont vous ne cessez de parler, non, je ne le connais pas **_». Tony leur avait raconté qu'il était sorti avec Harry et qu'ils avaient pris l'escalier. « _**Mr Grier se refuse à approfondir. Cependant, un ami proche révèle que Harry n'a pas passé cette nuit–là à Poudlard où il enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec l'ancien Mangemort, Severus Snape**_ » concluait le journal.

– Je suis resté chez Hermione ! C'est… Je n'ai pas fait… ça !

Harry jeta le journal sur la table.

– Je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

– Je suis bien certain que non. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ est reconnue pour sa manière peu scrupuleuse de rapporter la vérité.

– Comment ils l'ont trouvé ? Et pourquoi ils n'en parlent que maintenant ? Ça fait des lustres.

– Est–ce que tu as envisagé, Potter, que ça ne pourrait être qu'une coïncidence ? Qu'ils se sont finalement fatigués de t'associer à chacune des sorcières un peu célèbres et qu'ils ont décidé de commencer à te coller avec des hommes pour changer ?

Harry secoua la tête.

– Non, l'endroit, ce qui est arrivé… c'est presque vrai. Anthony ! grogna Harry. C'était Anthony – Tony. Même le prénom est exact. Comment ont–ils su ? Eddie était le seul qui savait. A moins que le mec avec qui il discutait… ou peut–être que c'est quelqu'un qui m'a vu et que je n'ai pas remarqué…

– Ou peut–être, Mr Potter, qu'ils emploient de la magie ?

– Très amusant. Combien de temps ils vont mettre avant de tout découvrir sur nous ?

Ça ne prendrait pas bien longtemps avant qu'ils fassent le rapprochement, maintenant qu'ils savaient que Harry était gay. Il pouvait déjà voir les gros titres et pour une fois, Harry ne pourrait… ne voudrait pas… Tout du moins, il ne _devrait_ pas à les nier.

– Potter, ça n'arrivera pas. Maintenant, qu'est–ce que tu vas faire à propos de cet article ? Je te suggère de le traiter comme tous ces autres calomnieux mensonges qu'on écrit sur toi. Ignore–le et il disparaîtra.

Harry jeta un regard furieux sur le journal offensant et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, défait.

– C'est juste que j'en ai marre qu'ils parlent de moi. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis venu ici, pour éviter qu'ils me voient et essaient de me photographier à l'improviste toutes les cinq minutes. J'ai fait ce qu'ils voulaient, j'ai tué Voldemort, alors pourquoi est–ce qu'ils ne me laissent pas tranquille ?

Severus soupira puis se leva pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

– Viens, habille–toi – on sort, toi et moi, en public.

Harry dévisagea Snape.

– Après tout ça ? Ouais, super, pourquoi on ne leur donne pas directement un scoop, hein ? « _**Le Garçon–qui–a–survécu confirme qu'il est pédé, son professeur, ancien Mangemort, aussi**_ ».

Le visage de Snape se crispa et Harry s'empressa de s'excuser.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ils vont adorer ça. On sera submergés par les Beuglantes avant demain.

– Potter, tu ne connais pas ce vieux dicton qui parle de ce qu'on doit faire quand on tombe de son balai ?

– De ne pas le laisser te frapper sur le cul en plus ?

– Je faisais référence à un dicton plus ancien, moins coloré… souligna lourdement Snape. Si tu tombes de ton balai, tu dois directement remonter dessus. Et, bien que, personnellement, je trouve cette maxime complètement stupide, Harry, toi et moi, on sort comme convenu. Maintenant, va t'habiller.

Harry sourit largement.

– Tu sais que j'adore que tu te comportes en mâle dominant qui contrôle tout.

– Oh, tais–toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Harry revêtit un jean et une de ses chemises chic et décontractée et retrouva Severus dans le bureau. Severus avait renoncé à ses robes mais il portait toujours son pantalon noir et un manteau étroitement boutonné sur sa chemise blanche à haut col.

Il n'était que huit heures du matin et la plupart des étudiants étaient toujours au lit tandis que Harry et Snape quittaient Poudlard. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à être hors de vue du château puis Snape prit la main de Harry. Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise. Severus plongea son autre main dans sa poche et Harry sentit l'écoeurante et tourbillonnante secousse du Portoloin.

Il lui sembla que ça ne finirait jamais puis Harry frappa durement le sol et son estomac se précipita pour le rencontrer. Quand il eut regagné son sang–froid, il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient au centre d'une grande ville moldue. Et il faisait nuit.

– Mais on est où, là ? demanda–t–il à Severus.

Severus afficha un sourire moqueur.

– Le dernier endroit où vous serez reconnu, Mr Potter : de l'autre côté du monde.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le voyage en Portoloin avait été si terrible. Harry évalua les environs ils se trouvaient en bas d'une rue latérale mais devant eux, il y avait une sorte d'allée avec des gens et des voitures. Severus semblait certain qu'ils ne seraient pas reconnus mais Harry était toujours content de porter les cheveux assez longs pour cacher sa cicatrice.

– Bien, dit Severus. On va prendre le petit–déjeuner ?

Ils se promenèrent dans la ville en croisant toutes sortes de Moldus. Harry essayait encore de deviner où ils étaient et ne voulait pas avoir l'air stupide en demandant à Snape. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un magasin de souvenirs rempli de figurines d'oiseaux appelés kiwis et de peaux de moutons que Harry comprit.

Ils virent de nombreux restaurants, s'arrêtèrent pour lire le menu, jusqu'à ce que Severus en trouvât un à son goût. Harry était impressionné, Snape savait gérer les Moldus, même des Moldus étrangers qui semblaient parler comme s'ils sortaient tout droit de ce feuilleton de télévision australien _Neighbours,_ plutôt bienou tout du moins, aussi bien que Snape gérait habituellement les gens. Puis il demanda une table pour deux et commanda de la nourriture qui n'était pas si différente de celle du monde magique, supposa Harry.

A dire vrai, Harry n'avait été qu'une seule fois dans un bon restaurant moldu, quand il était resté avec Hermione et sa famille pendant les vacances de Noël. Il lut le menu attentivement, heureux qu'au moins, il ne soit pas en français.

Severus avait sorti ses défenses « je suis en public ». Le visage prudemment impassible, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et lui adressa un imperceptible haussement de sourcil. Harry se concentra sur son menu.

Un serveur vint et Harry faillit plonger sous la table quand il entendit son épais accent écossais. Il regarda rapidement Severus.

_C'est bon_, se dit–il en lui–même, _ce_ _n'est pas un sorcier, calme–toi._

Apparemment, Severus n'avait rien remarqué de particulier et commanda.

– Détends–toi, Potter, murmura Severus.

– Non mais regardez qui parle, rétorqua Harry. Tu nous affiches ta meilleure expression de « Je mange à côté de Hagrid ».

Severus se renfrogna.

– Je n'ai pas d'expression qui signifie « Je mange à côté de Hagrid ».

– Oh, si. Tu en as une pour chacun des professeurs. Celle que tu as pour moi implique de regarder vers Albus tout le temps.

Severus ricana avec dérision mais il se détendit un peu et Harry se sentit plus à l'aise.

Harry examina les alentours. Le restaurant était raisonnablement plein et personne ne faisait attention à eux. Se sentant un peu plus hardi, Harry se déchaussa et fit glisser son pied le long de la jambe de Severus. Severus leva brutalement les yeux et haussa un sourcil. Harry afficha un sourire narquois mais se contenta de laisser son pied reposer sur celui de Severus. Il fut satisfait de noter que les joues de Severus se teintaient de rose.

Ils devisèrent sur la nourriture, sur le temps et sur le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'hémisphère sud. Harry se trouva légèrement à court de mots et n'était pas certain de savoir comment agir. Devait–il profiter de la journée… du soir et se montrer romantique ? Ou devait–il respecter le fait que Severus n'était qu'un salaud coincé qui n'apprécierait probablement pas les démonstrations d'affection en public ? Heureusement, le serveur arriva avec leurs plats et Harry put se concentrer sur la nourriture et lui offrir quelques commentaires.

– C'est bon, dit–il.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit–déjeuner au menu alors Harry avait pris un steak.

– Comment est le tien ?

– Satisfaisant.

Harry secoua la tête en riant.

– Quoi ? exigea de savoir Severus.

– Rien. C'est juste que ça ne peut pas être bon ou bien ? Qui dit _satisfaisant_ ?

– Moi, manifestement, répliqua Severus.

Il étudia la viande un moment.

– Et je sais dire des choses qu'elles sont bonnes ou bien, comme tu dis. Coucher avec toi, par exemple.

Harry s'étrangla avec sa fourchette de salade et Severus eut un sourire moqueur.

– Ouais, bon. Je te foutrais hors du lit à coups de pieds dans le cul si tu disais que c'est _satisfaisant_, grommela Harry.

– Et si je disais _raisonnable_ ou _passable_ ?

– Pareil.

– _Adéquat_ ?

– Non, pour _adéquat_, je te jette le _Doloris_.

Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent et il prit une longue gorgée de vin Harry était certain qu'il réprimait un sourire.

Après ça, cependant, la conversation devint plus facile pour Harry et il découvrit que Severus était capable de flirter quand il s'en sentait d'humeur. L'expérience en elle–même semblait surréaliste – Harry ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'il était là, avec Severus, en public, dans un restaurant, à manger ensemble, à parler, à ne pas s'inquiéter des personnes qui pourraient les voir. A un moment, Severus lui prit même la main. En vérité, c'était pour que Harry cesse de jouer avec la salière mais quand même.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Severus sortit quelques dollars néo–zélandais et paya.

– On retourne déjà à la maison ? demanda Harry.

– Non, j'ai d'autres projets pour nous, Mr Potter, répondit Severus.

Il proposa sa main à Harry.

– On y va ?

Harry sourit largement et prit la main tendue, il se sentait incroyablement libre d'être capable de le faire si ouvertement, au milieu des autres gens. Il leva les yeux vers Severus qui haussa un sourcil, acquiesça une fois puis attira Harry jusqu'à lui, avant de repartir dans la rue et transplaner rapidement.

Quand ils atterrirent, il faisait sombre, le sol, sous leurs pieds, était souple mais ferme. Le ciel, au–dessus d'eux, formait comme un dais d'étoiles. Harry entendit murmurer « Lumos » et, prudemment, il examina les alentours avec la lumière que diffusait la baguette de Severus. Ce dernier sortit quelque chose de sa poche et, en quelques secondes, apparut une grande couverture de pique–nique. Il y eut une autre incantation en latin rapidement formulée et un feu moyen jaillit à quelques pas de là, éclairant un cercle de terre.

Severus étendit la couverture et éteignit sa baguette. Il adressa une courbette ironique à Harry avant de s'asseoir sur le plaid de pique–nique.

– J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop monotone pour vous, Mr Potter. L'aube ne se lèvera pas avant au moins huit heures. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous occuper jusque–là.

Harry prit place à côté de Severus. Il était content du feu. Il faisait un peu frais ici, où qu'ils soient. Il n'y avait aucune autre lumière en vue.

– On est où ? demanda–t–il.

– C'est un endroit que j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours quand j'ai organisé ce petit rendez–vous. Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que ce ridicule article dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_ ne gâche notre sortie ? Le Portoloin a lui–même fait quelques arrangements.

Harry pencha la tête de côté et le dévisagea.

– Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait jamais fait autant d'efforts pour moi.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il regarda Harry et son habituelle expression sarcastique disparut. A la place, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sous la brillante profusion d'étoiles.

Harry tenta de trouver les constellations qu'il connaissait mais tout était disposé différemment dans cet endroit inconnu. Il lui semblait qu'ils fixaient une nuit étoilée très différente de celle de Poudlard. Le manque de nuages en était la preuve majeure.

– Je crois que c'est la Croix du Sud, dit–il soudainement.

Severus lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

– Je ne suis que moyennement impressionné, Potter.

– J'étais attentif en géographie. Je connais presque tous les drapeaux de l'hémisphère sud.

– Géographie ? répéta Severus, le ton clairement perplexe.

– A l'école… moldue. Ils enseignent la géographie.

– Ah.

Une pensée vint à l'esprit de Harry.

– Où es–tu allé à l'école avant Poudlard ? Je veux dire, je suppose que tu n'es pas allé dans une école normale moldue ?

– Non. Généralement, les jeunes sorciers prennent des cours à la maison. Il y a cependant une école à Pré–au–Lard et dans des villes comme Londres où il y a assez de familles de sorciers pour les justifier.

– Oh. Tu avais ton propre précepteur ?

– C'est ma mère qui s'en chargeait.

Harry trouva la main de Severus. C'était l'information la plus personnelle que Severus lui avait révélée jusque–là.

– Qu'est–ce qu'on apprend dans une école de sorciers ?

– A lire et écrire, les mathématiques de base, l'étiquette et les fondements de la magie et de la sorcellerie. Certains oublient que les élèves nés de Moldus n'ont pas reçu cet… heu… enseignement préliminaire.

Harry regarda les étoiles du coin de l'œil.

– C'est la Grande Ourse ?

– En fait, Potter, je crois plutôt que c'est Pégase.

– Oh. Cool.

Harry frotta son pied contre la cheville de Severus.

– Je me rappelle mon premier cours avec toi. Tu semblais prendre tellement de plaisir à me jeter à la figure que je ne connaissais rien en potions.

Il entendit Severus tousser avec ce qui semblait être de l'embarras.

– En fait, Potter, j'ai été consterné quand j'ai réalisé que tu ne savais vraiment _rien du tout_ sur les potions. Je ne crois toujours pas que tu réalises vraiment à quel point tu es… célèbre. Découvrir que l'enfant prodige, Harry Potter, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la magie était stupéfiant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il m'est soudain devenu clair à l'esprit comme tu avais besoin de tout apprendre et rapidement. Le savoir était parfaitement décourageant.

Harry rit.

– Alors c'est la frustration professionnelle qui t'a rendu si con ?

Severus grogna.

– Je n'étais pas con. C'est toi qui n'étais qu'un insupportable morveux, toujours en train d'essayer de se faire tuer.

– Hum, émit Harry sans s'engager. Et tu n'as cessé de me gâcher tout mon plaisir.

– Eh oui, imbécile que je suis.

Harry rit encore.

– Et regarde–nous, maintenant.

– Je crois que c'est Eridan, indiqua Severus pour changer de sujet.

– J'avais une bonne prof à l'école primaire. Une fois, elle est venue voir oncle Vernon et tante Petunia au sujet de Dudley. Après ça, ils m'ont changé de classe.

Harry sentit la main de Severus se resserrer sur la sienne.

– C'est Vénus, fit Severus. Cependant, la plus belle étoile du Grand Chien est notablement absente.

Harry se renfrogna.

– Si c'est une plaisanterie sur Sirius, elle n'est pas de très bon goût. Oh, ah, ah, l'étoile du chien.

Il y eut une brève pause.

– Ah… non… En fait, non. Toutes mes excuses, je l'ai dit sans réfléchir.

Harry se détendit, frappé par le ton de Severus et le fait qu'il se soit excusé. Il caressa sa main en signe de réconciliation.

– Ça, c'est le Phénix.

– Severus…

– Oui, Harry ?

– Je…

Harry sentit les mots se coincer dans sa gorge. Deux mots. Deux petits mots. Des mots qui étaient si faciles mais pourtant si difficiles brusquement. Après tout, Harry ne les avait jamais dit avant. Jamais.

– Severus, dit–il à la place et il se sentit faible et nul en faisant ce compromis. C'est joli, ici.

– Hum, fit Severus.

Il pointa du doigt un endroit plus bas.

– C'est Mars.

– Et c'est Andromède, là ?

– Non… Peut–être.

– Alors, il n'y a personne aux alentours ? s'enquit Harry après un long silence confortable.

– Non, c'est endroit est plutôt retiré.

– Oh.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

– Peut–être.

**OOO**

Quand l'aube pointa, Harry observa le feu rose enflammer la neige qui coiffait le sommet des montagnes autour d'eux. Enveloppé dans le manteau de Severus, il admirait l'aurore et rien d'autre. A côté d'eux, il y avait les restes du pique–nique qu'ils avaient mangé au milieu de la nuit. La lumière chaude se diffusa dans le ciel gris et froid de l'aube, pénétrant le bleu, faisant étinceler la neige. Ils étaient au sommet d'une colline herbeuse et n'y avait personne à des kilomètres. Severus avait ensorcelé son manteau et il était plutôt chaud. Harry se rapprocha de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et s'assoupit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, le soleil était au–dessus des montagnes et il se sentait plus réchauffé. Il se dégagea du manteau et se leva en regardant autour de leur camp de fortune. Ils étaient complètement à découvert. Et il était encore nu des activités qu'ils avaient pratiquées plus tôt. Harry fut soudain excité. Il s'assit à côté de Severus qui avait repris l'usage exclusif du manteau et qui continuait grossièrement à dormir. Harry fit courir légèrement ses doigts dans sa chevelure, juste derrière l'oreille. Il obtint la réponse désirée et Severus ouvrit un œil. A l'évidence, il avait remarqué la nudité de Harry et l'érection qui l'accompagnait car il fut gratifié d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire narquois.

Severus s'étira paresseusement ce qui était la chose la plus frustrante et la plus érotique que Harry avait jamais vue de sa vie. Puis il se releva, enveloppant le manteau autour de lui.

– Assez public pour toi, Potter ? demanda–t–il.

Harry sourit largement.

– Quelle heure c'est, à la maison ?

– Douze heures plus tôt.

Harry fit le calcul.

– C'est ce soir alors.

– Et nous devrions rentrer, déclara Severus.

Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever.

– Pas encore ?

– Non, pas encore.

– Bien. Faisons l'amour.

– Exhibitionniste.

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire et caressa son sexe tendu. Les yeux de Severus s'assombrirent.

– Très bien, dit–il avant de se lever.

Il ajusta son manteau pour qu'il lui recouvre les épaules. Il s'ouvrit et révéla le fait qu'il n'était pas insensible à l'autostimulation que Harry se procurait. Harry s'humecta les lèvres et se redressa sur les genoux, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil. L'idée de sucer le membre tendu de Snape là, dehors, complètement nu, était plutôt excitante.

– Eh bien, Potter, tu ne vas pas me sucer ? s'enquit Severus d'une voix mortellement satinée.

Le sexe de Harry durcit encore et il obéit promptement. Il empoigna le pénis de Severus d'une main et humidifia l'extrémité avant de se mettre à sucer. Les doigts de Severus s'insinuèrent à travers ses cheveux et Harry l'avala plus profondément, laissant Severus le guider. Après une minute, Harry eut une meilleure idée. Il se recula.

– Je veux que tu me baises, dit–il avant de se retourner et se mettre à quatre pattes.

Il entendit Severus réprimer un hoquet. Il y eut une pause puis il parla.

– Ici, Potter ? En plein air ? Là ou quiconque pourrait venir et nous voir, copulant comme des animaux ?

Parfois Severus pouvait lire dans les esprits sans utiliser la légilimancie, décida Harry.

Il s'installa derrière Harry et, après un hâtif charme, Harry sentit le plaisir familier d'une brusque épaisseur glissant facilement en lui. Avec un halètement, il se recula, enveloppant complètement le sexe de Severus. Il fit une pause, le souffle saccadé tandis qu'il s'accoutumait à l'agréable intrusion. Severus se mit à bouger – en lentes et fermes poussées.

– Toi, à genoux, complètement nu, excité, suppliant que je te défonce, tu la prends comme une chienne en chaleur.

Harry grogna. Personne n'était là pour les voir, pourtant n'importe qui le pouvait.

– Tu aimes ça, hein, Potter ? Tu la veux, tu en as besoin.

– Oui, souffla–t–il. Encore, je t'en prie.

Harry n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il l'appréciait quand Severus lui parlait ainsi mais il aimait ça.

– Baise–moi plus fort.

Severus obéit et Harry eut de la peine à maintenir sa position. Finalement, ses bras et ses épaules lâchèrent et il s'écroula tandis que Severus lui agrippait les hanches, toujours plongé en lui. Le soleil était chaud dans son dos, il brillait, tous les sens de Harry étaient focalisés sur la longueur qui bougeait en lui, effleurant sa prostate, ses terminaisons nerveuses à vif. Puis Severus caressa son pénis. Harry cria, adorant le fait qu'il puisse le faire aussi fort qu'il le souhaitait, tout en sachant que quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre mais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il entendit Severus grogner et haleter tandis qu'il tremblait de son propre orgasme dans Harry.

Exténués, ils s'étendirent sur la couverture un instant, le soleil le réchauffant puis Severus formula un sortilège de nettoyage.

– On ferait mieux de rentrer.

A contrecoeur, Harry se mit redressa sur ses pieds et s'habilla. Cinq courtes minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient sur les terres de Poudlard. Il faisait froid et nuit.

– Severus ? appela Harry tandis que l'homme commençait à se diriger vers l'école.

Severus s'arrêta et Harry l'attira dans un baiser déterminé.

– Merci.

– Viens, Potter, entrons.

Alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans le couloir des donjons. Harry bailla.

– On peut ressentir un décalage horaire avec les Portoloins ?

– Un décalage horaire ?

– Oui, c'est ce truc de Moldu qu'on ressent quand on traverse le monde en avion.

– Ah… Et les symptômes sont… ?

– Fatigue, je crois, parce qu'on change de fuseau horaire et tout ça.

– Dans ce cas, non. Parce que voyager en Portoloin est presque immédiat. Je pense plutôt que votre fatigue est due à certaines activités plus qu'autre chose, Mr Potter.

– Oh ? fit Harry malicieusement, Et quelle sorte d'activité, Professeur ?

– Idiot, répondit Severus affectueusement.

– Tu ne disais pas ça un peu plus tôt.

– Harry ! s'interpella une voix entièrement différente.

Harry se stoppa net. Devant son bureau et celui de Snape se tenaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione et Ron bondirent de leur siège placé aux pieds de la gargouille.

– Tu es de retour !

– Désolé, mec. Dumbledore a dit que tu serais bientôt là alors Hermione a insisté pour attendre.

Harry regarda alternativement de ses amis à son amant, totalement figé. Harry ne réalisa à quel point l'expression de Severus avait été détendue et ouverte que lorsqu'elle redevint brusquement fermée et impassible.

– Oh, bonsoir, Professeur Snape, le salua poliment Hermione.

– Bonsoir, répéta Ron mais avec une légère trace de soupçon dans le ton.

– Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Cette… plaisante réunion arrive plus tôt que je ne l'escomptais. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

– Severus…

– Oui, Potter ?

L'expression de Severus était défiante.

– Je… Non, rien.

– Je le pense, en effet.

Severus ouvrit la porte du bureau et entra dans sa propre chambre avant même que Harry ne fût dans la sienne. Il combattit le besoin de lui courir après. A la place, il montra sa propre chambre à Hermione et Ron.

– Oh, Harry, c'est joli ! fit Hermione tandis que Ron émettait un son approbateur.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit d'un bond.

– Qu'est–ce vous faites ici ? demanda Harry.

Il s'assit un peu trop rapidement au vu des activités qu'il avait pratiquées moins d'une heure et demie avant et essaya de tressaillir intérieurement.

– Oh, Harry ! Nous avons vu l'article dans le journal et nous sommes venus nous assurer que tu allais bien.

– Ouais, je vais bien, confirma Harry.

En vérité, il avait oublié le journal, ça semblait si loin et pourtant, il datait du matin.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu supportes qu'ils impriment cette merde sur toi, Harry, s'enflamma Ron. Tu devrais – je sais pas, moi – les changer en crottes de scarabées ou un truc comme ça.

Harry sourit mais il se sentait encore mal à l'aise pour Severus.

– Je ne peux pas faire grand–chose.

– Oui mais c'est tellement injuste, insista Hermione. Et pour ton… nouveau petit ami, Harry ? J'espère que qu'il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ?

Harry tenta de ne pas rire.

– Oh, il prend tout ça assez bien, finalement. Il sait que ce sont des conneries.

– Mais qui c'est, ce type, de toute façon ? s'enquit Ron. On le connaît ?

Le regard de Harry passa de Ron à Hermione. Un millier de réponses couraient dans sa tête.

_Ouais, vous le connaissez, il vous enseignait les Potions. Ouais, je crois que vous l'avez vu un peu plus tôt. Ouais, vous le connaissez encore mieux sous le surnom de Connard Graisseux. Ouais, gros nez, cheveux gras, Severus Snape ?_

– Je reviens dans une minute, d'accord ? fit–il en se levant. Mettez–vous à l'aise.

Harry trouva Severus dans le salon.

– Tes invités sont déjà partis ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

– Non, ils sont encore… Peu importe. Je veux leur dire.

– Leur dire ?

– A propos de nous.

– Oh… J'avais supposé que tu l'avais déjà fait.

Severus retourna au livre qu'il lisait. Harry cligna les yeux.

– Que je l'avais déjà dit ? A Hermione et à Ron ? A propos de nous ?

– Oui, Potter, à propos de nous. Je pensais qu'ils connaissaient tous tes petits secrets. Tu n'as pas encore jugé bon de le leur dire ?

Le visage de Severus était impassible mais le ton qu'il employait était tranchant comme un rasoir.

– Non. Je veux dire qu'il n'y a que toi et Albus, c'est un secret.

Est–ce qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il le leur révèle ?

– Bien sûr que oui. C'est un secret qu'Edgar Conventius connaît.

– C'est différent, il est aussi gay.

– Je vois. Un ancien amant, c'est bon mais pas tes meilleurs amis.

Harry se renfrogna.

– Alors tu _veux_ que leur en parle ?

Snape était en train de retourner sa veste. Sa carrière était la raison principale qui avait fait que Harry garde le secret. Ça et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher si les autres désapprouvaient.

– Non, bien sûr que non. C'est toi qui vois.

Severus se replongea dans son livre. Le ton qu'il prit quand il parla ensuite était trompeusement léger.

– Je l'avais juste présumé, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

– Alors, je le leur dirai, fit Harry, un peu confus. Puisque tu t'en fiches.

– Si tu le dois.

Harry retira le livre des mains de Severus.

– D'accord, viens avec moi. J'en ai marre de cacher des choses aux gens qui comptent pour moi à propos de celui qui compte pour moi. Et manifestement, tu crois que j'ai honte de toi ou tout autre sottise alors je n'ai qu'un moyen de te prouver que non.

Severus, un rictus aux lèvres, ne bougea pas.

– Toujours tes gestes de grandeur.

Il tendit la main pour récupérer son livre. Harry lui jeta un regard furieux mais le lui rendit.

– D'accord. Cache–toi ici. Je le leur dirai quand même.

Et il sortit de la chambre de Snape et retourna dans la sienne.

– C'est Snape, dit–il à une Hermione et un Ron saisis d'étonnement. Je sors avec Snape. Je voulais que vous le sachiez mais franchement, je me fous de savoir si vous approuvez ou pas parce c'est bon. J'y prends du plaisir et je l'apprécie. D'accord ?

– Snape ?

– Le professeur Snape ?

Harry acquiesça et brusquement, dut s'asseoir. Il tremblait, son estomac le brassait et son cœur battait la chamade.

– Le professeur Snape, répéta Ron d'une voix perdue.

– Mais… C'est… un enseignant… argumenta Hermione.

– Et il est vieux, ajouta Ron. Et graisseux et laid.

Harry hocha douloureusement la tête.

– Et tu l'apprécies ? demanda Hermione.

Nouvel hochement de tête.

– Avec cet énorme nez… Oh… Tu sais ce qu'on dit en parlant des…

– Et il est gentil avec toi ? l'interrompit Hermione.

Harry fit signe que oui.

– Eh, attends une minute. Le professeur Snape est pédé ? questionna Ron.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry, Hermione et Ron levèrent les yeux. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ron couina.

– Harry, j'ai commandé du thé si tes amis et toi voulez bien me rejoindre.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la cheminée éteinte.

– Ce sera plus agréable.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant tandis que Severus le gratifiait de sa meilleure expression qui signifiait clairement : _tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

Ron attrapa le bras de Harry tandis que Hermione suivait Snape hors de la chambre.

– Snape ? demanda encore une fois Ron.

Harry opina.

– Bien, fit Ron avant d'y réfléchir un bref instant. T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Harry lui lança un regard furieux.

– Arrête ça, Ron. Je veux dire que si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu peux t'en aller.

Ron lui rendit son regard.

– Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi. C'est ton problème si tu veux d'un sadique petit branleur comme petit ami. Oh, bon dieu, Snape est ton petit ami.

Harry émit un grognement.

– Je le savais ! C'est exactement pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit…

Il allait s'en aller mais Ron attrapa son bras.

– Merde alors ! Calme–toi, mec. Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive.

Ron soupira.

– Ecoute, je pense que tu es cinglé mais tu le connais mieux que moi maintenant. C'est juste que… je ne le dirais pas à George et Fred si j'étais toi, ok ?

Harry se détendit un peu.

– Il n'est pas si mal, tu sais.

– Et le sexe ? C'est du genre grandiose ou quoi ? Parce que tu ne peux pas être avec lui pour son physique.

Harry se contenta juste de sourire d'un air narquois. Alors que Ron le gratifiait d'un long frisson exagéré, ils rejoignirent Severus et une pauvre Hermione qui tentait très vaillamment de faire la conversation.

Ce ne fut pas aussi douloureux que Harry l'avait cru. En vérité, pendant toute la rencontre, Severus resta assis à toiser furieusement les objets autour de lui tandis que Hermione et Ron échangeaient des coups d'œil mais ça pouvait aller.

Personne ne mentionna _la_ relation, bien que, temps en temps, Ron laissait échapper un gémissement. A la fin de la visite, Ron claqua virilement l'épaule de Harry, Hermione lui adressa un sourire secourable avant de l'étreindre et de lui promettre de lui écrire et ils saluèrent tous les deux Severus.

Quand Harry ferma la porte, il se retrouva collé contre la porte et embrassé très fermement par Severus. Il le dévisagea avec curiosité lorsqu'il se recula.

Viens au lit, Potter.

À suivre…

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Faites-moi connaître votre avis en me laissant une review. Merci d'avance.

À la semaine prochaine.

Falyla


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre original :** Happily ever after

**Auteur :** Juliatheyounger

**Traductrice **: Falyla

**Paring **: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Warning :** Nouveau(velle) lecteur(trice) qui atterrit sur cette page par hasard, soit conscient que **ceci est une histoire yaoï, ce qui implique des relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Homophones de tout poil, ceci n'est pas pour vous, passez votre chemin !**

**Rating:** **M** **pour langage cru et scènes de sexe sont extrêmement graphiques.**

**État de la traduction** : terminée.

**Note de la traductrice**** : **Voilà, ceci est la dernière partie de cette fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez le dénouement que l'auteure a choisi. Pour ma part, j'ai pris grand plaisir à traduire cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

**Heureux à jamais**

**Partie 4/4**

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait vu l'article le jour suivant Harry dut ignorer les ricanements, les œillades spéculatives et les commentaires surpris au hasard et la Beuglante qu'il ouvrit sans réfléchir.

Cependant, tout finit par se calmer et le lundi suivant, d'autres problèmes préoccupaient l'école. Halloween vint puis arriva novembre et soudain, ce fut Noël. En dehors d'une poignée d'élèves – la plupart orphelins de guerre – qui restait, l'école était vide. Les Noëls les plus heureux de Harry avaient été ceux passés ici, à Poudlard. Etat donné la nature quelque peu sombre des célébrations de cette année – le premier Noël depuis que les familles avaient perdu leurs proches – il attendait toujours ces festivités avec impatience. C'était bizarre pourtant de ne pas dormir dans le dortoir des Gryffondor avec ses amis. A la place, la veille de Noël, Harry grimpa dans le lit, aux côtés de Severus. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Après que Harry se fut retourné pour la troisième fois, Severus soupira.

– Dors, Potter.

– Désolé.

– Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien, c'est juste que demain, c'est Noël.

– Mais tu as quel âge ?

– Dix–huit ans.

Severus grogna.

– Tu veux une potion.

– Hum… Peut–être que quelque chose d'autre m'aiderait à dormir…

– Qu'est–ce que ça pourrait bien être, Harry ? Tu devrais me l'épeler.

– S.E.X.E.

– Morveux.

Harry glissa ses mains à l'arrière du bas de pyjama de Severus. Celui-ci poussa un soupir résigné et se rapprocha pour mettre ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Harry et l'embrasser. Harry descendit le pantalon de pyjama et commença à caresser son sexe pour le durcir. Severus grogna et libéra aussi le pénis de Harry. Harry aimait cette sorte de sexe, lorsqu'ils étaient étendus dans le noir, respirant lourdement, se touchant mutuellement, se donnant du plaisir l'un à l'autre, se volant des baisers entre deux souffles haletants. C'était bien, une chose qu'ils pratiquaient quand ils étaient tous les deux fatigués.

Quand ils eurent fini, il s'endormit enfin mais se réveilla aux aurores.

Il y avait deux choses qui inquiétaient Harry. Est–ce Severus allait lui offrir un cadeau ? Ce ne serait pas grave si ce n'était pas le cas, se dit Harry, il n'en attendait pas mais ce serait gentil et lui–même avait quelque chose pour Severus. C'était _ça_ l'autre chose : est–ce que Severus allait aimer le présent que Harry lui avait acheté ?

Severus dormait encore quand Harry sortit du lit. Il faisait froid malgré le feu rougeoyant dans l'âtre. Les donjons étaient toujours froids. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, récupéra le cadeau de sa cachette et retourna dans le lit.

– Bon sang, tes pieds sont glacés ! s'exclama Severus.

Harry rit.

– Désolé. Joyeux Noël.

Severus roula sur lui–même et ouvrit un œil.

– Sale gosse. Joyeux Noël.

Harry lui offrit un large sourire et l'embrassa. Puis il se redressa, soudainement nerveux.

– Hum… j'ai… heu… ça pour toi, dit–il avant de tendre le cadeau enveloppé à Severus.

Severus fronça les sourcils et se cala dans le lit. D'abord, il fixa le présent emballé dans son papier criard puis leva les yeux vers Harry, une étrange expression sur le visage.

– Merci, dit–il d'une voix bourrue.

– J'espère qu'il te plaira mais si tu ne l'aimes pas, je le rapporterai pour l'échanger. Je n'étais pas sûr.

Severus ne répondit pas et ouvrit le colis. Ce n'était pas un cadeau particulièrement inventif, c'était un journal intime entouré d'une bande de cuir mais le nom de Severus et le blason de Serpentard étaient imprimés sur la couverture. Harry espérait vraiment que ça irait.

– Très attentionné, Potter. Merci, fit Severus après un instant.

Il ouvrit le fermoir du journal et tourna la première page. Harry retint son souffle. A l'intérieur, à gauche, sur la seconde de couverture, figurait sa propre écriture brouillonne : _**Cher Severus,**_ _**tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année.**_ _**Avec tout mon amour,**_ _**bien à toi**_, _**Harry.**_

Harry n'était pas vraiment doué pour prononcer certaines paroles mais il savait les écrire. Severus fixa la page pendant un moment puis il referma le journal et attira Harry à lui pour lui donner un baiser farouche.

– Reste là, lui indiqua–t–il avant de sortir du lit.

Harry le regarda quitter la pièce puis se pelotonna sous les couvertures en essayant de ne pas trop espérer un présent.

Severus revint les bras chargés de cadeaux. Après que son cœur eût manqué un battement, Harry pensa qu'il venait tous de Severus.

– Il semblerait que cette année encore, on s'est rappelé de toi, déclara Severus un peu sèchement.

Il laissa tomber les cadeaux sur le lit à côté de Harry. Il y avait un cadeau des Weasley, un de Hermione et Ron et un de Remus. Et, caché entre eux, il y en avait un petit, enveloppé dans un simple papier argenté. Harry le trouva en dernier. Il le prit, se sentant brusquement nerveux, et lut la carte : _**Harry, de la part de Severus**_. Harry leva vivement les yeux vers lui.

– Tu m'as offert quelque chose, dit–il et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Severus le gratifia de sa meilleure expression irritée mais Harry sourit encore plus et, très lentement, il défit le papier. Il trouva à l'intérieur un flacon rempli de liquide clair et un carré de feutrine. Une petite étiquette y était attachée. Severus avait indiqué de sa sévère écriture en pattes de mouche : _**huile d'Atkins**_.

– C'est pour tes affaires de Quidditch – balai, gants, etc… expliqua Severus avec un geste vaguement dédaigneux de la main.

Harry ne sut que dire. Severus lui avait offert quelque chose pour un loisir qu'il critiquait régulièrement. Alors il dit la seule à laquelle il put penser.

– Merci.

**OOO**

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure puis leva les yeux vers Severus.

– Alors… J'ai parlé à Eddie aujourd'hui. Il va au bal de la St–Valentin. Apparemment, Dumbledore cherche encore des chaperons.

– Je suis sûr que Bibine est libre.

Harry étudia son verre d'eau.

– Est–ce que tu y as réfléchi depuis la dernière fois ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Oh… Bon, tu sais, je suis sûr que tu serais le bienvenu si tu voulais y aller… Tu sais, en tant que chaperon.

– Je suis bien certain d'être suffisamment occupé à patrouiller dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Mr Potter. Quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur ce qui ce passe en dehors des festivités.

Harry gratta la nappe qui recouvrait la table et joua avec une boucle de fil desserrée.

– Bien.

Il aurait été volontaire pour aider Severus si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas déjà arraché la promesse de chaperonner la soirée. Harry avait déjà essayé deux fois mais sans résultat.

– De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait _réellement_ se rendre au bal ensemble, Harry, fit remarquer Severus.

– Non mais nous pourrions au moins, tu sais, parler ou se tenir près l'un de l'autre.

Et, au moins, de cette façon, il pourrait passer la St–Valentin avec… celui qui comptait… au lieu de se contenter se regarder les autres couples soupirer l'un pour l'autre. En essayant d'aider, il ne voulait vraiment pas non plus se coltiner n'importe qui.

– Je te verrai après, Harry, quand nous pourrons faire meilleur usage de la proximité de l'autre.

Harry tira d'un coup sec sur la boucle de fil qui se cassa.

– Parfait.

Ils en étaient revenus au point de départ.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne peut pas le faire tous les deux.

Severus ferma bruyamment son livre.

– Parce que, Harry, je n'ai aucun désir de fréquenter un autre des petits événements insipides d'Albus Dumbledore et supporter ses tentatives de jouer les cupidons.

– Mais non. Il sait que nous sommes ensemble.

– Vraiment ? Il nous lancera des clins d'œil et fera des commentaires ridicules. Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de passer plus de temps que nécessaire à me socialiser avec le reste de la fraternité de Poudlard !

La voix de Severus s'était élevée. Harry se leva.

– Très bien. Tu as parfaitement exposé ton point de vue. Désolé de t'avoir demandé.

Il prit un livre au hasard.

– Je vais à la bibliothèque, j'ai dû travail.

Et il quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui si fort qu'on aurait pu dire qu'il l'avait claquée.

On était à une semaine du bal de la St–Valentin et, bien que Harry et Severus firent comme si rien ne s'était passé, un très explicite vent polaire planait entre eux. Du côté de Harry, il n'avait finalement pas acheté le cadeau comme il l'avait prévu et il n'avait pas non plus prévu de faire quelque chose de spécial après le bal, si c'était ce que ressentait Severus à propos de tout ça. Chaque fois qu'il voyait des cœurs rouges ou des cupidons, Harry se fâchait un peu plus et jusqu'au moment même où débuta le bal, il avait décidé qu'il haïssait la St–Valentin.

Harry, vêtu de ses robes, se tenait près de la table des rafraîchissements. C'était étrange de regarder les étudiants danser au bal et il se rappela l'année précédente Ron, Hermione et lui s'étaient éclipsés parce que les Mangemorts planifiaient une attaque et qu'ils devaient en avertir l'Ordre.

Il y eut un flash et Harry examina la salle. Il vit que Dumbledore prenait l'opportunité d'avoir une bonne publicité. Un photographe des pages sociales de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ prenait quelques clichés.

_Génial, exactement ce qu'il me fallait._

– Professeur Potter ?

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny qui lui souriait. Elle était stupéfiante et Harry pensa que si Ron avait été là, il aurait été prompt à jeter un sort à tous les hommes de Poudlard.

– Tu es magnifique, Ginny, la complimenta–t–il.

– Merci, dit–elle en rougissant. Toi aussi.

Harry se rappela que Ginny faisait partie du comité des décorations.

– Le hall est vraiment super, fit–il et il regretta toutes les pensées déplaisantes qu'il avait eues à propos du rose, des cupidons et des cœurs.

– Merci, ça nous a pris des jours.

– Et qui est l'heureux élu ce soir ?

– Charlie Kemp mais maman a dit que je devais m'assurer de t'inviter à danser.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et Harry repéra un garçon de Poufsouffle qui les fixait avec une expression maussade. Harry sourit largement.

– Bien, dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de faire qu'a dit Molly.

Il survola la piste de danse, elle n'était qu'à moitié pleine, le reste des élèves cherchaient encore le courage de s'y lancer. Il tendit sa main vers Ginny.

– On y va ?

La musique était parfaite pour cette sorte de danse qui implique que les couples doivent danser face à face, les mains de la fille sur les épaules du garçon et les mains du garçon sur la taille de la fille, le tout accompagné d'un léger déplacement des pieds.

– Et toi, alors ? Tu vois quelqu'un de particulier ce soir ? demanda Ginny.

Harry ignora la douleur dans ses intestins.

– Peut–être. Je ne suis pas certain que nous serons capables de le faire. On n'est pas vraiment St–Valentin.

– Oh. Bien, répondit Ginny en tentant un grand sourire.

Harry rendit Ginny à son Poufsouffle après la danse et reprit son poste près du bol de punch. Il se demandait ce que faisait Snape. C'était trop tôt pour que les étudiants essaient de disparaître dans les jardins.

Un flash l'aveugla brusquement et il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris.

– Merci, Harry ! fit joyeusement le photographe avant de chercher une autre victime.

_Super, alors maintenant toute la communauté des sorciers saura que je me suis fait poser un lapin le jour de la St–Valentin_.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur. Il pouvait voir Eddie parler à Flitwick. L'autre sorcier leva les yeux, surprit le regard de Harry et agita la main dans sa direction.

Une pensée démoniaque traversa l'esprit de Harry ce serait bien fait pour Severus s'il rentrait avec Eddie ce soir. Il repoussa rapidement cette pensée mais il aimait l'idée de rendre Severus jaloux et désemparé de ne pas s'être rendu au bal de la St–Valentin.

Il décida que le punch pouvait bien se surveiller tout seul pendant un moment et se dirigea vers Eddie pour lui parler.

– Tout va bien, Harry ?

– Ouais, tu t'amuses ?

Eddie haussa les épaules.

– Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être seul le jour de la St–Valentin.

– Il y a mieux à faire quand on ne l'est pas, rétorqua sombrement Harry.

– Tu n'as pas pu le convaincre de venir alors ?

– Bien sûr que non.

– Garde le sourire et pense à ce qu'il devra faire plus tard pour se faire pardonner.

Harry émit un bruit évasif. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

– Est–ce que Bibine et Flitwick sont en train de danser ?

Eddie haussa un sourcil.

– Je crois bien que oui.

C'est à cet instant que Harry le vit. Un petit papillon de nuit vola à une vitesse folle jusqu'à lui… battant ses ailes plus vite que n'importe quel papillon de nuit avait le droit de le faire. Il percuta sa tête et tomba sur le sol où il se changea promptement en origami. Harry prit le papillon de nuit en papier. La lettre H était écrite sur une aile. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution : _**L'antichambre au bout du hall – S.**_

Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

– Qu'est–ce que c'est ? s'enquit Eddie.

– Je reviens bientôt, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Il se dirigea vers l'extrémité du grand hall, il examina les alentours pour s'assurer qu'on ne le regardait pas avant de se glisser par la petite porte dérobée.

– _Lumos_, fit une voix très familière.

Des bougies s'allumèrent dans la pièce et Harry put clairement voir Snape. Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Severus se tenait là, sans bouger, grand, sévère, impassible. Il était on ne peut plus séduisant. Il tenait dans sa main droite la hampe d'une longue et unique rose rouge.

– Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas supporter le bal de la St– Valentin ?

– Il n'y a qu'une seule personne ici que je souhaite voir, répondit Snape.

Ses yeux sombres étincelèrent d'un éclat qui fit papillonner l'estomac de Harry.

– Tu es sûr que les couloirs de Poudlard peuvent se débrouiller sans toi ? demanda–t–il.

– Je suis certain qu'ils s'en sortiront pendant au moins les dix prochaines minutes.

Il avança vers Harry et lui tendit la rose.

– Joyeuse St–Valentin, fit Severus.

Harry ferma la distance entre eux et prit la joue de Severus en coupe dans sa paume. Il regarda dans les yeux de Severus, la gorge sèche. Severus déglutit, sa voix se fit rauque quand il parla.

– Tu pensais vraiment que je ne voulais pas être avec toi ce soir ?

Harry haussa les épaules silencieusement.

– Je ne sais pas…

Severus émit un son qui démontrait son extrême exaspération et donna à Harry un ardent baiser. Les paupières de Harry papillotèrent avant de se fermer et il attira Severus plus près de lui, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Seigneur, comme il l'aimait. Comment avait–il pu même songer à le tromper, à le rendre jaloux ?

Il y eut un crack et une explosion de lumière. Harry recula d'un pas avec un sursaut. La porte était ouverte le photographe de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ était là et derrière lui, la foule grandissante des étudiants.

– Harry ! Harry ! Le professeur Snape et vous êtes ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps vous voyez–vous ?

Harry dévisagea Severus dont le visage était crispé et pâle de fureur. La main dont il se servait pour sa baguette avait atteint ses robes. Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa. Il avança d'un pas.

– Oui, Severus Snape et moi entretenons une relation. Je suis amoureux de lui. Maintenant, je vous suggère de partir avant qu'on ne vous envoie, _lui et moi_, à l'autre bout du monde.

D'un bref mouvement de baguette, le photographe et les spectateurs furent repoussés en arrière et la porte claqua devant leurs visages. Harry se tourna vers Severus, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il l'avait dit, il l'avait proclamé au monde, il ne se sentait pas honteux, il était amoureux de Severus.

Severus fixait Harry la même rage froide et à peine contenue tendait ses traits, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en passant par une porte latérale.

– Severus ? s'exclama Harry de surprise.

Il le suivit dans le corridor. Severus ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit pas. Harry lui attrapa le bras.

– Qu'est–ce qui cloche ?

Severus pivota vers Harry, les yeux flamboyants.

– Qu'est–ce qui cloche, Potter ? _Qu'est–ce qui cloche_ _?_

Harry cligna des yeux mais ne lui lâcha pas le bras.

– J'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu as entendu ? J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi…

– Oui ! cracha Severus. Tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi _devant_ _eux_ – tu as fait de ce qui aurait dû être un moment intime, un instant bien à _moi_ un spectacle, un événement publicitaire ! Tu…

Il arracha son bras de l'étreinte de Harry et ses paroles se réduirent à un sifflement.

– Tu ne l'avais jamais dit avant et la première fois que tu le dis, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour eux !

La réalité de ce fait frappa Harry comme un seau d'eau glacée.

– Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, je voulais pas que…

Mais Severus était déjà parti.

– Je t'en prie, Severus, attends. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…

Severus s'arrêta.

– Alors, dis–le, Potter, comment tu aurais voulu que ça se passe ? Dis–moi, je te prie, quel était le but de cet humiliant petit spectacle – parce que, soit–en assuré, nous n'avons pas fini d'en entendre parler.

– Je n'ai pas honte de toi ! Je me fous que tout le monde soit au courant, ils nous ont vus, ils ont une photo – il n'est plus utile de prétendre que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Que voulais–tu que je dise, que c'était une seule et unique expérience ? Une erreur ? Que j'ai glissé et que je suis tombé sur ta langue ? Pourquoi est–ce que je ne leur aurais pas dit la vérité, que je suis amoureux de toi ? Je suis navré de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais je ne croyais pas que c'était important pour toi et puis je pensais que tu devais le savoir.

Harry avala avec difficulté, la gorge obstruée.

– Je suis désolé, je t'en prie, Severus.

– Je savais que cette soirée serait une énorme erreur, fit Severus à voix basse.

– Non, ce n'est pas le cas. C'était vraiment magnifique et je suis désolé qu'ils nous aient trouvés mais si ça signifie que je peux dire à quel point tu es important pour moi, si ça signifie que je peux cesser de te cacher, de nous cacher au monde alors je suis content.

Severus devait le croire, il devait lui pardonner.

Severus se passa une main sur le visage.

– Potter…, fit–il en secouant la tête. Laisse–moi seul.

Et il s'éloigna.

**OOO**

Severus Snape se rendit à Pré–au–Lard et prit une cuite magistrale. Ça semblait l'option la plus sensée. Le lendemain, il perdrait son boulot, son chez–lui sans compter qu'il perdrait Harry aussi. Bien qu'il eût probablement déjà perdu Harry. C'était clair qu'ils ne lui permettraient pas de le garder, ils ne le voudraient pas, alors c'était aussi bien de le perdre maintenant. Non… Lui, Severus Snape se serait pas autorisé à avoir Harry Potter – ils seraient pourchassés, suivis et photographiés jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et qu'ils se quittent en se haïssant pour l'éternité. Non, être ivre mort était la meilleure façon d'être pour ce soir.

Severus en était à son cinquième whisky Purfeu lorsqu'une large main le frappa sur l'épaule. Il leva un regard trouble vers la montagne humaine qu'était Hagrid.

– Oh, merde.

– B'soir, Sev'rus, dit le demi–géant. J'ai entendu c'qui s'est passé c'soir au bal. Qui aurait cru ça, hein ? Harry et vous.

Severus bredouilla quelque chose d'incohérent mais assurément insultant.

– Dumbledore m'a d'mandé de v'nir vous ram'ner à la maison. Il a b'soin d'vous parler, à Harry et à vous.

Ainsi ça avait déjà commencé.

_Est–ce qu'on ne peut pas m'accorder une seule soirée pour me bourrer vraiment la gueule en paix ?_

– Fait chier, s'arrangea–t–il pour répondre.

– Désolé, Professeur, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Severus se retrouva soulevé et jeté en travers de l'épaule de Hagrid de la plus désinvolte des manières. Il fut tenté de lui vomir dessus, juste pour lui donner une leçon.

Severus fut déposé sur une chaise dans le bureau d'Albus. Harry, son doux, stupide, agaçant, exaspérant, adorable Harry était assis à côté de lui. Il ressentit un pincement douloureux quand il remarqua son expression pâle et pincée.

– Je suis navré d'interrompre votre soirée, Severus, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de discuter de la tournure des récents événements. Je craignais que quelque chose comme ça ne se produise quand vous avez débuté votre relation…

Severus ferma les yeux, prenant plaisir à sentir la pièce tourbillonner et laissa les paroles d'Albus glisser sur lui.

– … donc nous avons besoin de déterminer ce qu'il faut faire.

Severus ouvrit un œil.

– Ce qu'il faut faire ? Albus ? C'est parfaitement simple. Je vous offre ma démission et je pars. Voilà ce que nous allons faire.

– Non ! s'exclama Harry. Tu ne pars pas ! C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui les intéresse de toute façon. Si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est moi.

– Foutus Gryffondor, martyrs et héroïques, se moqua Severus.

– Regardez qui parle. D'ailleurs, aucun de nous n'a à partir, cesse de te comporter comme un connard borné.

Harry était si attirant quand il fronçait les sourcils que c'en était irritant.

– Harry a raison, Severus. Le photographe de _la_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ attend dehors. Je pense que nous serons capables d'arranger ça. C'est la St–Valentin, nous donnerons à _la Gazette_ une histoire exclusive – deux héros de guerre, jetés ensemble dans la bataille, changent leur antagonisme en amour. Ils publieront l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais si nous pouvions lui donner une ligne directive – la bonne ligne directive – je crois que nous pouvons minimiser les dégâts. Le public aurait difficilement à cœur de penser du mal de votre relation si nous travaillons de la bonne manière.

– Et si on ne peut pas ?

– Alors nous verrons quelle est la gravité des dommages avant de prendre des décisions hâtives.

– Et ensuite je partirai de toute façon. Mieux vaut faire ça maintenant, dit Severus.

– Non, _moi_, je partirai, rectifia Harry.

_Plutôt têtu_, pensa Severus.

Le souvenir de pourquoi ils étaient plongés dans un tel bazar pour commencer s'agita en lui. Il se tourna vers Harry, sourcil relevé. Harry lui rendit son regard furieux, le menton projeté en avant avec obstination. Severus sentit naître un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres et il vit les yeux de Harry flamboyer.

– Je ne pense pas, Mr Potter. Vous croyez vraiment que le Conseil d'Administration vous demandera de partir ?

– S'ils te demandent ta démission, alors je ne resterai pas ici.

– Mes chers garçons, personne ne demande à quiconque de partir. Maintenant, Severus, Harry, je suggère que vous vous retiriez dans vos appartements pendant que je vais discuter de l'article de demain avec notre ami dehors. Vous devriez passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Albus sourit chaleureusement.

– Après tout, c'est la St–Valentin.

Severus retourna aux donjons par Cheminette avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait. Il savait que Harry le suivait mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il fila dans son cabinet, sortit un flacon de potion de sobriété et but une longue lampée.

– Eh bien, dit–il en repositionnant le bouchon sur le flacon. Quel est l'astucieux plan du célèbre Harry Potter pour nous sortir de ce joyeux merdier ?

– Attendons et on verra ce qui se passera demain, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il se tourna vers Severus, cette inclinaison têtue du menton toujours apparente.

– Pour être honnête, Snape, je me fous royalement de ce qu'ils disent. J'ai passé trop de temps à m'inquiéter qu'ils découvrent ce que je suis, à écouter les mensonges qu'ils imprimaient, que franchement, j'en ai plus rien à branler de ce qu'ils disent. Et, en fait, je pensais que toi aussi, tu étais au–dessus de ce que les autres pensaient de toi mais peut–être que je me suis trompé.

Severus cligna des yeux et tenta de ne pas développer ça trop rapidement. Puis la potion choisit ce moment–là pour le frapper de plein fouet et toutes les raisons qu'il avait de s'inquiéter parurent soudainement plutôt inutiles. Albus n'allait pas le virer et surtout, depuis quand les gens avaient pensé du bien de lui ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais eu une mirifique carrière d'enseignant ou gravit les échelons de la société. Il était et serait toujours l'ancien Mangemort Severus Snape. Six mois auparavant, il avait eu besoin de Poudlard mais maintenant, il était en voie de guérison et il n'y avait plus personne du côté de Voldemort qui avait le culot ou le pouvoir de se battre contre lui. Six mois auparavant, quitter Poudlard lui était apparu comme une sentence de mort mais maintenant…

Mais voilà, il y avait Harry, qui apparemment était amoureux de lui et qui voulait le crier sur tous les toits. Et lui, qu'avait–il fait ? Il s'était inquiété que les gens découvrent son homosexualité – comme si c'était d'une manière ou d'une autre pire que d'appartenir à une organisation sorcière prépondérante.

– Potter ? appela Severus.

– Oui ?

_Ah, ce menton et ce sourcil – son Harry, si puissant, ténu et obstiné, si beau._

– Tu m'aimes ?

– Oui.

Alors Severus réduisit l'espace entre eux et chercha les lèvres de Harry. Le baiser fut lent et profond. Quand ils se séparèrent, Severus était hors d'haleine et ses genoux étaient faibles, constata–t–il avec embarras.

– On pourrait partir, fit Harry. J'ai l'argent de mes parents, tu sais, et celui de Sirius.

Severus imagina, juste un instant, une vie exempte d'horaires et d'étudiants mais il préférerait crever de faim plutôt que de vivre grâce à l'opulence des Potter et des Black.

– Ne sois pas ridicule.

– Je ne le suis pas, je suis sérieux.

– J'ai mon propre argent, Potter, si j'en ai besoin. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas aussi vaste que la fortune de ton père ou de ton parrain mais ça devrait suffire le temps que je me trouve une nouvelle occupation.

Ce n'était qu'une fanfaronnade mais Potter n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Snape avait assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins pendant un mois au mieux après ça, son seul espoir était de pouvoir vivre de son habileté à concocter des potions. Il n'avait peut–être pas besoin de Poudlard pour rester en vie mais un revenu régulier serait le bienvenu.

Harry sembla s'apaiser en entendant ça. Il plaça ses bras autour de Severus.

– Je veux que tu sois heureux et je veux être avec toi, c'est tout.

Severus l'embrassa parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas que dire.

**OOO**

Severus savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça arriverait. Harry avait encore cet air têtu et décidé. Ils avaient supporté l'article épouvantablement romantique paru dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_, les Beuglantes qui y étaient associées et les réactions oscillant entre l'incrédulité ahurie et l'hostilité catégorique, même les lettres obstinément encourageantes de Remus – mais quelque chose avait changé dorénavant.

Harry semblait hésitant. Peut–être était–ce à cause des autres qui le regardaient différemment maintenant, à cause des commentaires chuchotés, des journalistes qui rodaient près des portes de Poudlard uniquement pour les entrevoir ensemble. Peut–être aussi à cause des ricanements qui fusaient à chaque instant pendant leur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry avait dit de si nombreuses fois qu'il s'en fichait que Severus aurait été un idiot de le croire. Après un mois, cependant, quand la plupart des étudiants paillards furent fatigués de leurs plaisanteries, Harry restait agité. Il allait voler pendant des heures chaque jour, matin et soir. Il n'avait plus été question de quitter Poudlard depuis l'incident de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Certaines nuits, Severus se réveillait et trouvait le lit vide, Harry faisait les cent pas ou s'asseyait pour fixer le feu. Severus devint tendu en attendant que l'orage se déclare.

– Je pars, lâcha Harry un matin.

Severus fut soulagé mais il sut ce que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il était étendu dans le lit, figé.

– Je vois. Où est–ce que tu vas ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je veux voyager, voir du pays.

La réponse était tellement évasive, était jetée si négligemment, que Severus la reçut comme une gifle.

– Je vois.

Il ne voulait pas le questionner. Il ne le voulait pas. Un silence s'éternisa entre eux puis Harry fit d'une voix hésitante :

– Je reviendrai. Pour des visites.

– Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Severus était étendu, il se bougeait pas, osait à peine respirer jusqu'à qu'il sache de façon certaine que ce n'était pas la fin.

– Bien sûr que je le veux !

Harry se plaça au–dessus de Severus, l'obligeant à le regarder.

– Je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec toi, si c'est ce que tu crois. Bon dieu… C'est juste… que je dois… partir…

– Partir ? Partir où ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

– Loin, je ne sais pas – l'Europe, l'Italie. J'étouffe ici. Tout le monde passe son temps à m'observer. Je veux aller dans un endroit où personne ne me connait. Je sais que j'ai dit que je m'en fichais et c'est vrai mais j'en ai marre de _devoir_ ne pas m'en soucier. Je veux que ma vie m'appartienne. Il y a un monde en dehors de Poudlard et de la guerre.

Severus comprenait. Il s'était senti piégé par sa vie si longtemps qu'il s'y était habitué comme un sourd bourdonnement d'insatisfaction. Seul Harry allait changer ça.

– Alors tu devrais partir.

Il y eut un autre silence puis Harry demanda à voix basse :

– Tu m'attendras ?

– Je t'aime, répondit Severus avant de quitter le lit.

La conversation n'était cependant pas terminée, pas dans l'esprit de Severus ni dans celui de Harry, apparemment. Même s'il comprenait parfaitement les raisons de Harry, une blessure à vif semblait s'être ouverte dans sa poitrine et tout ce que Harry lui avait dit ce matin l'irritait. Il voulait le blesser aussi, voulait le faire hurler, voulait autre chose que ce froid état de fait.

Severus savait que tout ce qu'il avait dit pendant la première leçon de la journée avait été limite mais il s'en fichait.

– Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, dis–le, aboya Harry dès que la classe fut finie.

– Tu changerais d'avis ?

– Bien sûr que oui. Je t'aime, crétin, si tu as besoin que je reste, je resterai.

Severus combattit la tentation de lui dire : « Oui, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi et oui, reste, s'il te plait ». Mais à la place, il rétorqua d'un ton mordant :

– Et qu'est–il arrivé au : « Bon dieu, Severus, je dois m'en aller » ?

Harry afficha la même expression que s'il avait reçu une claque et, instantanément, Severus se sentit coupable.

– Alors va te faire foutre, répliqua Harry.

– Harry… appela Severus.

Il réprima le flot de paroles suppliantes qui menaçaient de jaillir de ses lèvres.

– Bien sûr que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles mais manifestement c'est quelque chose que tu as besoin de faire… et ce serait… absurde… pour moi de te suggérer autre chose.

– Je ne partirai pas si ça veut dire que nous deux, c'est fini.

– Ce ne sera pas le cas.

Le soulagement qui se peignit sur le visage de Harry valait la douleur qui se répandait dans l'intestin de Severus.

– Bien, parce que c'est quelque chose que je veux vraiment faire, que je dois faire, précisa Harry.

Severus n'ôta pas ses yeux de Harry.

– De ça, Mr Potter, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, dit–il doucement.

– Tu pourrais venir avec moi… tenta encore Harry.

Le tremblement de quelque chose d'impétueux et de magnifique papillonna dans la poitrine de Severus pendant un instant avant que dix–sept ans de déception ne l'écrasent. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'un amant presque quarantenaire sur le dos. D'agaçants lieux communs à propos des choses qu'on aimait qui devaient rester libres lui traversèrent l'esprit.

– Non, répondit Severus. Je ne peux pas. C'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seul.

Harry lui adressa un sourire en biais qui indiquait à Severus qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

– Je te rendrai visite, promit Harry. Tu me manqueras.

A ce moment–là, deux 7ème année entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

– Vous aussi, Mr Potter, fit Severus à voix basse.

Cela prit exactement vingt–quatre heures à Harry pour annoncer pour de bon son départ. Severus l'accompagna aux portes de Poudlard – et remercia les journalistes de s'être suffisamment lassés de leur relation pour ne pas être présent sur les lieux à une heure si matinale.

– Sois prudent, Potter, lui conseilla–t–il avec raideur.

Harry lui sourit en coin.

– Toi aussi, Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je t'écrirai et je viendrai te rendre visite.

– Tu réalises que tu me laisses ici avec une montagne de travail ingérable ? lui fit–il remarquer avec un reniflement.

– Je sais, je suis désolé.

Puis Harry afficha un sourire narquois.

– Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu admets que je suis utile.

– Je suis sûr que non, nia Severus.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Severus ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

– Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Harry acquiesça et embrassa férocement Severus. Ce fut Severus qui se recula en premier avant de retirer tout ce qu'il avait dit et exiger qu'il reste après tout.

– Bon… Eh bien, je ferais mieux de partir. Ne sois pas trop dur avec les gamins, je t'écrirai.

Severus hocha la tête et regarda Harry passer les portes. Il se retourna pour lui faire un signe de la main et transplana.

Severus se dirigea lentement vers l'école. L'idée même de la journée à venir lui semblait insupportable. Il retourna dans sa chambre et mit ses robes d'enseignant puis rejoignit les autres membres du personnel pour le petit–déjeuner. Il mâcha lentement mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il mangeait. L'image de Harry qui disparaissait, allait on ne se savait où, jouait sans fin dans sa tête. Severus se sentait piégé et vieux. Il alla dans sa salle de classe et observa les élèves la remplir et prendre leur place.

Une autre classe, une autre leçon. Les jours s'étaient suivis, vides, monotones, dénués de sens. Severus levait sa baguette. Il ouvrait un livre. Il lisait la première phrase trois fois.

– Le cours… commença Severus avant de s'interrompre.

Pourquoi le faisait–il ? Les raisons qu'il s'était données, année après année, jour après jour, avaient été oubliées quand le morveux aux yeux verts avait pris le pouvoir sur sa vie. Maintenant il avait à nouveau besoin de ces raisons et il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler lesquelles. Severus regarda ses étudiants, qui attendaient, l'observaient dans l'expectative. L'un d'eux ricana. Severus prit une profonde inspiration, laissa tomber son livre et quitta la classe.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

– Je m'en vais, annonça–t–il, s'attendant à devoir argumenter contre ses décourageantes offres de bonbons.

Mais à la place, Albus hocha seulement la tête.

– Je pensais vous voir bientôt.

Et Albus, maudit soit–il, lui adressa un clin d'œil.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry, réfuta Severus. Il est juste… temps de je parte.

– Je comprends.

Severus aurait dû être surpris – et peut–être contrarié par la calme acceptation d'Albus – mais, en cet instant, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une sensation tendue pleine d'attente dans la poitrine. Alors, il acquiesça et marmonna quelque chose à propos de reconnaissance et de lui présenter sa démission avant de tourner les talons.

– Oh, Severus, vous pourriez être heureux de savoir que vos dix–sept ans de bons et loyaux services vous sont dus.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

– Oh ?

– Dois–je vous les déposer sur votre compte habituel ?

Severus hocha stupidement la tête.

– Oh, Severus ?

Ce dernier pivota et le regarda.

– Vous allez me manquer, mon garçon. Bonne chance.

**OOO**

Il était presque minuit, Severus Snape profitait du plaisir de lire au lit, dans sa propre maison, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait interrompu par aucun drame Serpentard à apaiser ni par le devoir de sauver la vie de quiconque. Sa petite boutique de potions commençait à prendre son envol après quatre mois de travail acharné et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se sentait détendu.

Il leva les yeux tandis qu'un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux en bataille tombait de la cheminée et roula sur le tapis qui lui faisait face.

– Tu sais, fit Severus en haussant un sourcil. Pas que je me plaigne mais on aurait pu présumer que le fait de voyager à l'étranger pour expérimenter tous les aspects de la culture locale, incluait – si on pousse plus loin la déduction – de dormir sur place.

– Les gîtes pour routards étaient tous pleins.

Harry haussa les épaules et eut la décence de paraître légèrement gêné quand il ajouta :

– Encore.

Son expression ne dura guère et fut rapidement remplacée par un sourire tandis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures de sport.

– Vraiment, fit lourdement remarquer Severus. Je m'étonne que l'Office du Tourisme italien n'ait pas abordé cet épouvantable manque de budget pour fournir un nombre suffisant d'hébergements. Après tout, je crois qu'il n'y a pas eu de lit vacant plus de deux fois depuis plus de quatre mois.

– C'est scandaleux, commenta Harry en ôtant son T–shirt. C'est une chance que j'aie un lit chaud pour dormir ici.

Severus grommela et abaissa les couvertures à côté de lui.

– Tu vas t'user à force de faire des aller et retours par le réseau de Cheminette tous les jours.

Harry défit son jean et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

– Au moins, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de porter des bagages.

Severus prit le temps de se recentrer, étant donné que Harry était en train d'enlever ses sous–vêtements aussi.

– C'est… l'avantage… je suppose, murmura–t–il tandis que Harry se glissait dans le lit à ses côtés.

– Il y a d'autres bénéfices aussi, ajouta Harry.

– D'autres bénéfices ? répéta Severus en ôtant son propre pyjama. Vous vous devez d'approfondir ces allégations, Mr Potter.

Ce que fit Harry, avec sa bouche d'abord puis avec ses fesses, quand Severus le retourna pour plonger en lui.

– Bordeldemerdeparmerlin… oh, putain, Harry, haleta Severus en le pilonnant contre le matelas avec une admirable cadence.

Il ne serait jamais, jamais fatigué de le faire, bien qu'il sache que le désir manifeste de Harry de l'avoir en lui servait à l'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'il partait à l_'étranger_. Il glissait à l'intérieur et hors de son orifice serré, l'extrémité de son sexe presque sorti puis complètement enfoncé. Harry se jetait en arrière contre lui, avide d'avoir plus encore, d'être défoncé plus profondément, ses gémissements et ses halètements galvanisèrent Severus. Son orgasme, lorsqu'il le frappa, le fit presque hurler et il s'écroula sur le lit, à côté de Harry, qui était dans le même état de béatitude post–coïtale.

– _Accio_ baguette, marmonna Harry en levant une main.

Severus le laissa faire la toilette puis, somnolant, s'enveloppa autour de son corps chaud.

– Ta queue, c'est ça, l'autre avantage.

Severus entendit vaguement Harry marmotter avant de plonger dans un confortable sommeil béat.

– Joyeux anniversaire, déclara Severus le matin suivant et il fut gratifié de l'agréable sourire de Harry. Tu ne vas retourner en Italie aujourd'hui, de toute façon.

– Ah, bon ?

– Non, j'ai des projets pour toi, ce matin.

– Des projets d'anniversaire ?

– Je suppose qu'on peut les appeler comme ça. Mais d'abord, une douche.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard que le temps normalement nécessaire pour des ablutions, Harry et Severus étaient douchée et habillés.

– Petit–déjeuner, indiqua Severus.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en direction de la salle à manger – que Harry n'avait pas encore vue puisqu'il débarquait toujours à des heures indues – la pièce la plus proche dans laquelle il s'était rendu pour faire un raid dans le frigo était la cuisine. Severus ouvrit la porte et deux douzaines de voix hurlèrent : « Surprise ! ».

Severus prit beaucoup de plaisir à voir le visage de Harry – les Weasley étaient avec leurs différents partenaires, incluant Hermione, bien sûr, tous les survivants de l'Ordre, la moitié de personnel de Poudlard et Neville, qui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de Severus.

_Comme il se doit_, pensa sournoisement Severus.

Il se retira dans un coin et laissa Harry s'amuser avec ses amis. Il avait fallu de l'organisation Severus avait été obligé de quitter son plaisant exil et de parler aux gens à qui il n'aurait jamais reparlé. Mais maintenant, à observer Harry rire et s'amuser, Severus devait admettre que ça le valait largement. Ces gens, dans sa maison maintenant, n'avaient jamais été et ne seraient jamais ses amis et il savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu l'être. Severus tressaillit quand il vit les révoltants jumeaux Weasley se tenir trop près de la plus belle porcelaine de Chine de sa mère. Il cessa d'ignorer les regards furtifs dans sa direction et haussa les sourcils.

– Belle fête, Severus, le complimenta Remus, en se gavant de quelque chose de collant et rose. Bravo.

– Ce n'est rien, réfuta pesamment Severus.

– Tu sais, Severus, j'admets que j'étais un peu inquiet quand j'ai entendu que Harry te fréquentait – après tout, il y a une grande différence d'âge et vous n'aviez jamais exprimés quoi que ce soit qui s'apparentait à de l'affection l'un pour l'autre…

– Lupin, tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Remus haussa un sourcil et sembla amusé.

– En fait, oui. Malgré ces problèmes, il semblerait que tu es bon pour Harry et que tu prends sincèrement soin de lui. Je te donne ma bénédiction mais je ne suis pas certain que tu y accordes deux noises.

– Très perspicace de ta part, Lupin, lâcha Severus.

Puis il se rappela qu'il avait promis d'être aimable avec les amis de Harry.

– Sers–toi de punch.

A son grand agacement, à la fin, tout le monde vint lui dire quelques mots mais, par amour pour Harry, Severus réfréna – la plupart du temps– les paroles qu'il pensait vraiment.

– Severus ?

Harry se tenait à côté de lui.

– Oui ? s'enquit–il en haussant un sourcil.

– Merci.

Il déclina le remerciement de la main.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'en suis sûr.

Harry lui donna un rapide baiser – sur les lèvres, devant tout le monde. Severus sembla surpris et combattit le ridicule sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître.

– Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, déclara Harry. Prends un peu de gâteau.

Il lui tendit une assiette avec une tranche de cake au chocolat. Severus afficha sa belle grimace de martyr.

– Si je le dois vraiment.

– Oui, tu le dois. Ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Severus le dévisagea.

– Je survivrai. Maintenant, va et profite de ta fête, tes amis me regardent et je détesterais pour eux qu'ils leur prennent l'envie de venir me parler à nouveau.

Harry lui décocha un sourire à tomber par terre.

– J'arrangerai ça avec toi, ce soir.

Tandis que Severus reposait le cake avec dédain et prétendait ne pas anticiper la promesse du _plus tard_ de Harry, il décida qu'en dépit de la nature ridicule et impossible de leur relation, elle méritait de continuer. Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer mais ils la mèneraient loin. Il observa Minerva et Albus, Tonks, Kingsley et Remus, la horde dispersée des Weasley, ce minable d'Eddie Conventius et bien sûr ce foutu Harry Potter. Ils riaient, détendus – si différents des rencontres de l'Ordre de jadis.

– Regarde – des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue – Snape sait comment lancer une fête ! entendit–il d'un des frère Weasley.

Puis de sa droite, il entendit la voix de Molly jaillir.

– Vous avez vu comme ils sont mignons ensemble, qui l'eût cru ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginer Severus amoureux et de Harry, en plus !

Et ce soir Harry serait dans son lit. Severus émit un reniflement amusé.

– Et ils vécurent heureux à jamais, dit–il à voix haute.

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est fini. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Faites-moi connaître votre avis en me laissant une review. Merci d'avance.

À la semaine prochaine.

Falyla


End file.
